


Welcome To Pleasure Island

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Attractive Reader, Death, F/M, Fassy Fuck, Hospital, JAMES WILL GET INVOLVED, Love, Love Triangle, Luscious Loki, M/M, Multi, Pain, Richard Romance, Romance, Saddness, Uncertain Love, Unexpected Events, Unexpected Pregnancy, Unhonesty, Use to be Choose Your Own Adventure. I turned it into a story, romeo and juliet - Freeform, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you and your friend Jessica decide to take a vacation at an island. You come to realize that the island is refuge to some of the most iconic actors you know. Things happened that you didn't expect, stress follows. All there is to say is that you didn't relax much while taking a supposed break on Pleasure Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Shark

**Author's Note:**

> This was Originally a Choose Your Own Adventure story, but when I decided to post it. It didn't work... Sadly, so I turned it into a story. However, Who she falls for is up to you guys. When I ask for your decision, the first to comment will be the answer yo.
> 
> Plus. You guys should check out my cousin's account. She just started writing fan fiction and she is pretty good.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6234395/

It had been weeks you and your friend Jessica had been preparing for this vacation. Both of you worked at a small surf shop on the Coast of California called, "Surf Factor". It wasn't so much the fact that the both of you worked at a Surf shop that was tiring. It was that you both did college as well and that was quite a hassle. Having to keep up with yearly classes on a daily basis was difficult. However, your friend's father was able to cough up enough of his millionaire moo-la to some nice vacation to some random island you had never even heard of. Pretty much just below Thailand. It was exciting because you never had the chance to just hang out and talk with people who interested you. Your friend Jessica had a talent for that. She always talked to people, as you were the more mellow and chill type of person. You looked at situations and different circumstances from a specific perspective that made you relatively dangerous and extremely intelligent, probably a bit too much for your own good.   
Anyways, you loved to party and this vacation spot was perfect. Humongous hotel just off the beach, home to large swimming pools, hot lifeguards, and plenty of beer. What was there to say? You both were California girls born in the sand, you mostly on the waves. You arrived at the island altogether in about thirteen hours, twelve hours to Thailand by plane one hour to Living in one. You and your friend entered the hotel, holding your bags and staring around at the magnificence of it all. People were everywhere, walking back and forth with luxuriated dogs and designer handbags. You both checked in and as you two tried to make it to the stairs. Jessica dropped her bags and let out a squeal, shocking you completely, glances looked in your direction. It was your friend looking in the other, there at the counter of this large and supreme hotel stood Michael Fassbender.  
You had heard of him before. You were a fan of many of his movies as was Jessica, who by the look on her face could not contain her excitement. It wasn't much a big deal to you, he was an average person, who only had a reputation for his movies. He might have looked attractive and all, but it certainly held no meaning to you. You only looked at a guy by the content of his character, not by the content of his wallet, or his pants. Your friend was freaking out, it took every ounce of her sanity to keep her from rushing over to him and fucking him senseless. Your first assumption was that that he was keeping hidden for a couple of days, he wanted a break from all the paparazzi and as much as you loved your friend, she was going to ruin it all. "Do you know who that is, (Y/N)?!" She jumbled out in exasperated and excited words. You merely snorted and nodded your head.   
"Yes I do, now let's get to our hotel room." You replied confidently, in the most logical way you could.   
"No..." She protested. "Why? He is right there, let's go ask him for an autograph." You stared into your friends pleading eyes, almost like a puppy dog who wanted her bone, in this case his dick. Your rolled your eyes in an obvious manner, you didn't want to ruin his vacation, he was an average guy with an expectant life. You really just wanted to get your stuff to the hotel room, but you supposed it wouldn’t hurt to go and meet him. Certainly an opportunity not worth wasting.  
"Okay, fine, but lets not push it. Okay?" Jessica nodded and in what must had been seconds was already making her way over to the sexy actor. He was still talking to the woman at the desk, not a single thing bothering him. You were worried your friend would come out as crazy so you only approached for moral and probably physical support. She looked like she was about to jump out at him at any moment. She tiptoed over to him and bit her bottom lip, you followed up slowly behind her and watched as her hand shot out to tap him on the shoulder. He finished his sentence with the lady up at the desk and removed his glasses looking over his shoulder at your beloved friend. She was literally about to cry, you however couldn't tear your eyes from his blue ones. They were vibrant and full of life, dragging you only a step closer, you tuned into his next words and were aware of his somewhat gritting teeth. He was annoyed. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea at all.  
"You must be one of my fans?" Jessica nodded her head, her cheeks a bright red and her lips starting to tremble. "I suppose you'll want an autograph then?" Jessica nodded again, but she had no pen and he looked in no mood to find one. "Well, how bout I just give you a hug instead?" Jessica didn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly to her. He made a nervous chuckle as she wouldn't pull back, that is when you came in.   
"Jessica? We have to get to our hotel room." You stated in your defense, his eyes finding yours, where an odd sensation coursed through the both of you and you both knew it. He cocked his head, his lips forming a straight line, and his eyebrows arched.   
"Do you want a hug to?" He asked in a near whisper, containing the confused expression he beheld. You made a small smile and shook your head, growing anxious under his gaze which traveled up and down your very form. He was checking you out, interested by your posture and control. Most woman just blatantly took what they wanted from him, most women wanted him. "Why not?" Jessica still hugging him began to sniff intently at the cologne musk that you could only smell lightly from this distance. "You're just a stranger to me. I don't find it very amusing hugging people you know nothing about."   
"Then maybe we can learn about each other? Fifth floor, room two twenty-five. Come whenever you'd like tonight." You didn’t know this man, but who wouldn’t skip an appointment with Michael Fassbender, sex god of hollywood. You tried to calm your inner fan-girl, meeting him tonight would be highly inappropriate, especially at his hotel room. Then again, you shouldn't think of him as a famous guy asking you out, you should think of him as a normal guy asking you out. You wouldn’t give him the idea that you said yes because he was famous, you were betting he would think that.  
“Sure, but just so we can get to know each other, not for anything else.” He smirked, you kept a firm glare to make things clear that this wasn’t for sex and this wasn’t because he was famous. He seemed to get the memo and nodded politely. “I will be there around eight.” Jessica finally tore away from him, looking between the two of you, flushed and heavily breathing. She didn't care about what had just happened, she had her time with him and now he wanted yours for some on reason.   
"Can I go to?" Asked Jessica, you shook your head in reply, noticing how Michael reacted to her question. He truly only wanted you, not other woman, you brought a fire in him that would not escape. You weren't like his other fans.   
“No, Jessica. He needs a break from all those sharks."   
"But we are sharks to." You grabbed her bag, ignoring her childish behavior and continuing to your room, without hesitation she followed. Leaving Michael to continue with his bags after you. For once in your life you felt wanted by somebody, perhaps this vacation would go nicely.


	2. Sexy OverLoad

You arrive at your hotel room and your friend somewhat depressed tells you to go check out the rest of the hotel without her. She was simply just pouting about the whole Michael thing. You wouldn’t forget that she dumped her last boyfriend because she wanted to marry Tom Hiddleston, lets just say that whole comic con turned into a mess. You change into your blue bikini and head out to the pool. On your way there, you come upon two decisions, the elevator, or the stairs. Really, you weren’t sure which one mostly because you could use some exercise and you were lazy. You finally decide to use the stairs, a choice that deemed well since elevators were always so congested.   
You start going down the stairs when you hear a voice coming from down below. It is bellowing it's way about, echoing and making ruckus. You trot down the steps carefully and come upon the sight of a very familiar man pacing back and forth with a... Script in his hands. Your heavy breathing from the three flights you just stepped down draws his attention to you. Richard Armitage? What was he doing here? First it was Michael, now the sexiest dwarf in the hobbit movies. Jessica wasn’t much of a Tolkien fan, but you had been to every premier, a lot of money went down the drain so you could meet Bilbo Baggins. You felt your breath catch as he gazed deeply into your eyes, he smiled a bit, but did not bother looking at your slim body in the bikini. 'What a gentleman', you thought.   
"I apologize for interrupting. I will be on my way." You went stepping down the rest of the stairs about to make your way to the door so you could use the elevator. "Wait, what is your name?" He stops you mid-step, you blush and turn to stare at him. He appeared quite fascinated with you, you took a deep breath and told him your name.  
He smiled and shook his head. "You already know mine, according to the way your acting." He said, you nodded silently. "Well, I won't hold you any longer." His eyes looked back down to his script and you expectantly looked at him as though he was the oddest man you had ever met and that certainly was the case. Not one man in your entire life had gulped up enough courage to ask your name and just trail off. He turned his back to you slowly and began pacing again, almost as though he forgot you were standing there. You made a slight cough, he paused in his reading and gazed up at you.  
“Why did you ask my name?”  
“Well, aren’t you glad I didn’t ask your age?” He joked, you let out a giggle, but his charms didn’t trick you. This was a technique, a rather intelligent technique in getting woman, how smart he was. You crossed your arms, well you could be smart as well.  
“I would have told you. I just so happen to be a one hundred year old dwarf woman. That explains why I am so short compared to you.” You rose your hands up grinning childishly before turning to leave him, you were amused when you felt his hand politely tap your shoulder. You looked over at him and shrugged. He was so tall, definitely not as tall as a dwarf. It made you wonder what followed with his height... Sexual wise.  
“I don’t know much about my race, but I am certain to be the same age, my lady. So much to talk about with those years, how ‘bout dinner tonight?” You gulped and your eyes widened, he must have assumed your reaction was due to him being Richard Armitage and you a loving fan, but that was not it. So far Fassy had asked you out, now you had Richard, who appeared to be much more polite when it came asking a woman out. So you had to decide whether you should ditch Michael for Richard, or say yes to Richard and have two dates because you definitely weren’t going to say “no” to that smile. Your choice had been made, both. You made a slight wince and covering your face in a hand shaking your head.  
“I have stuff to do tonight, but if you're willing, how does six sound?” Richard chuckled like a geek and nodded his head in agreement.  
“It’s alright darling and six sounds great. I will meet you by the cafe, they turn it into a restaurant for dinner. I will make a reservation.” You licked your lips and was to speechless to say anything. “I will see you then.”  
“Sure. Tonight.” You began to back away nervously until you hit the door and entered the third floor closing it behind you. A jolt of panic rushed through you, you didn’t know what you were thinking, you couldn’t do that to ,Michael, much less Richard. You placed a hand over your chest a deep breath, neither of them will have to know, your conscience told you maniacally almost. You agreed with yourself and then went to the elevator. You press the button to the elevator, you grow annoyed when it stops at a floor. For a minute you waited as it reached yours. When the elevator doors opened, your eyes grew wide and you gulped, you were about to faint, three celebrities in one hotel, in one day. It was the man that played as Loki, the sexiest of all the Norse gods... Next to Thor. He glanced you up and down, but quickly averted his eyes. It seemed to be somewhat not in his character to give you a check out while you were in your bikini, like Richard.   
"Um..." He couldn't say much and his foot stuck out to stop the doors that slowly were beginning to close. He was in a grey suit and tie, ready to go somewhere fancy. "You're going down, I am assuming?" You nodded your head, shaking it as you were such an idiot to act the way you did, pausing for an entire moment to gawk at him, dammit.   
"I apologize, I don't know what had gotten into me." You stepped into the elevator and he let the doors close. He was a much nicer apart from his full character as Loki. You had read articles about him being an asshole, but that didn't keep you from staring. It was silent for most of the way until your luck was that the elevator stopped. You both looked at each other, he smiled solemnly and chuckled.   
"What a coincidence? Stuck in an elevator with a beautiful woman." You blushed furiously, what was going on? You weren't one for making irrational decisions, but you were one for making the moment. You could let it go, or smooch him, your body was going for the latter.   
“Do you maybe want to um…?” His eyes met yours and for a moment the two of you considered the idea, but then you realized that would just throw you further into the boiling pot you had gotten yourself into and that was the last thing you wanted to do.  
“Pass time.” You thought he was finishing your sentence, but you weren’t really sure, it was like he choked out the words. Here you thought he was good with the ladies, it obviously appeared otherwise and it was extremely cute.  
“What?” You blurted out in a question, he shrugged.  
“What do you do to pass time?” You smiled in a friendly manner, staring up at him with amusement.  
“I watch your movies.” He snorted at that, hands went into his pockets. An idea suddenly popped into your head, you could hook Tom Hiddleston up with Jessica, it was her dream after all. “You know my friend Jessica, she really likes you. Dumped her boyfriend because she wanted to marry you actually.” It grew silently awkward, you began tapping your foot down at the metal floor and sighed. The elevator luckily began to move again, damn you wanted to kiss him, but you knew how morally wrong it would have been.  
“Jessica you say. When can I meet her?” You smirked and shrugged. “Fourth floor, room three-forty if you want to meet her. Tell her that I sent you. She’ll be really happy, hasn’t been happy since we got here.” The elevator stopped on the first floor, you exited, Tom waved to you with a smirk and being the man he was, didn’t exit the elevator. He went to go see Jessica almost as if he remembered that one time at comic con that nearly mauled him with kisses. The body guards took her away before he could even process how he felt about them. You knew she would like this, besides you couldn't just let yourself have all the fun.


	3. Pool Party

You passed a small coffee shop on your way to the room, it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to check it out and get something to drink. You walked over to the coffee shop wearing your bikini, it was odd that you were the only one not entirely dressed. Everyone was sitting around having their coffee, reading a book, you walked up to the counter and stared at the cashier.  
"What might I get you?"  
"Water please." She nodded her head, water was free and you left your money in the hotel room. Suddenly you felt a lower hand at your back, when you looked over, you froze. It was Benedict Cumberbatch, looking you up and down with his amazing Sherlock smile. You froze gulping loudly at the sight of him, the cashier put the water in front of you.  
"Quite odd to wear a bikini to the coffee shop, wouldn't you say?" You blushed bright red, first Michael, then Richard and TOM, and now fucking Benedict. "How bout a coffee? I'll pay." You shook your head, no more celebrities for one day. Perhaps another time.  
"Thank you, but I am off to the pool. Besides I am an insomniac, coffee will make it worse." He pulled his hand away shoving it into his pocket and nodding his head. He must had never been rejected since Star Trek, poor fellow. You didn't care though, no more celebrities! You couldn’t feel bad by the look on his face though and your devil was speaking again. You were booked for tonight, but tomorrow you were planning on going to the beach, perhaps you could meet him there.  
“You know what?” He looked up from his dread with growing confidence. “Tomorrow I am going to the beach with my friend. If you want to hang out, I don’t suppose you wouldn’t mind meeting me here?” He felt hope for some odd reason and nodded his head.  
“Tomorrow it is. 11?” To loosen the tension you nudged his shoulder.  
“Sure. Besides you look like you need some sun anyways, vampire. My names (Y/N) by the way.” You grabbed your water and left for the pool, it was gigantic, if they drained it, it would be your most favorite skate park. So many people walking back and forth, in the pool, or at the Tiki Bar. Just then you caught sight of the one person you hoped not to see at all at the moment.  
He emerged from the water, his short ginger hair being pulled back by his strong hand. His abs glistening in the sun, almost every woman was gawking at him and you didn't want to be one of them. You looked away and began searching for a spot to hang out in, hoping he wouldn't find you. You tried to keep your eyes away from him, the fact he was wearing nothing, but a speedo really caused your stomach to flutter. Oh god! He was looking right at you. He smiled knowingly before approaching, the jealous looks were nothing, it was just him. He stopped in front of you, expecting you to say something, but you both couldn't stop checking each other out. Tom couldn't compare to this, neither Benedict, then what about Richard.  
"Hmmm... Fancy meeting you here." He placed his hands over his hips and gave a naughty wink, eyes looking you up and down.  
"Yeah, I decided to check the pool out." He bobbed his head in approval of your reply, looking around cautiously almost as if he would get mauled.  
"Where is your friend?"  
“She is busy.” A suspicious smile grazed his features.  
“That's great, gives us time.”  
“Time for what?”Your eyebrows furrowed with confusion, you usually would have picked up the signs, but were distracted by his god like body... Like Poseidon. You bit your bottom lip at the thought, he would be a damn good looking Poseidon. You didn't realize he had stepped much closer, breaking what you considered your bubble, he wrapped both arms around you and lobbed the two of you sideways into the pull.  
You let out a squeak of excitement as both your combined bodies submerged into the deep end. When you both rose, he chuckled at you, your hair disheveled and you had dropped your water bottle at the edge of the pool.  
“That wasn't nice.” You pouted, he bellowed out a good laugh, mocking you.  
“What you gonna do about it?” You splashed a wave of water at him, he rose his arm up as a bar using his other hand to wipe water from his face. “That the best you got?” You let out an animalistic growl, something surged inside you, you felt like a beast, ready to devour your prey. You bolted forward without any common sense wrapping your legs around his waist and dragging hims down under the water with you. You were to impulsive to recognize the fact that this was such a suggestive position, his hands had found your waist and your bodies came back up for air.  
Your arms were wrapped around his neck now for support, if anyone was walking by they would think you to be dating. You breathlessly stared into Michael's eyes, he was just as breathless with a small prideful smirk on his features, your faces an inch apart and his obvious excitement was at the center of your underwear.  
“Hey.” He breathed out, one hand moving up to weaved through the back of his head.  
“Hey.” You replied, feeling as though you had lost this game of “don't fall for the actor”. The moment you said “yes” to his date tonight. He wasn't what you expected him to be. You had dated many times before, you had seen almost every type of man there was, but Michael... Something felt different. A question popped into your head... What about Richard? He didn't even get a chance.  
Your legs detached from Michael's waist causing him to frown, you swam back only slightly, the moment was lost.  
“What's wrong?” He followed you as you swam back over to the edge and gripped onto it.  
“I barely know you.”  
“Well that's funny. I feel like I have known you my whole life.” He stopped beside it, crossing his arms and resting them on the edge.  
“I am not some preppy girl that begs you to fuck her.” He sighed, a hint of care free grazing his features. In all the pictures you had seen him in, he looked tense, not now, never now. He turned his body and leaned back into the edge of the pool, letting his head hang loose and close his eyes.  
“I know. That's why I asked you out.” Your eyebrows furrowed, his head shot up to glance at you. “I am sick of dating woman that have huge expectations of me because of the films I have been in. I mean filming is my life, but before this not one woman would look at me. I want a woman that looks at me for who I am, not some character they saw at some drive-in." This was a side of him you never thought he had, he wasn't obnoxious, he wasn't selfish, or highly naive. He wanted a woman who respected him for something more than the words he read off paper and you admired that so you played along.  
“I don't think they have drive-ins anymore.” You joked, his turned around again vigorously, eyes on you the entire time.  
“Maybe not, but they would have to see me somehow.” You rolled your eyes playfully and pushed him gently to the side. He just gazed at you as you laughed, listening to it's harmonizing sound as though you were singing a song.  
“Would you mind if I asked you to let me hold you again? I really enjoyed it.” It was a random question, but you didn't really mind anymore now that you thought about it. It was fun while it lasted so you agreed. He swiftly grabbed your waist and pulled you onto him again, your arms wrapped around his neck and you rested your head over his shoulder. It had been a while since you had last been with a man, this close to be exact.  
It was like you both talked for hours, people came, people left and everything seemed to go much nicer than when you earlier met. Then it was time for him to leave, he was excited that you would be meeting him later that night as he left the pool you watched, only one thing haunting your mind.  
“What about Richard?”


	4. Can't Get Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decision time peeps. Who gets the girl "SO FAR". Michael, or Richard.

It was one in the afternoon and you were exhausted. The day had gone so wrong, with only some pros to it. You entered the hotel room, clueless to the two bodies that had resided in Jessica's bed. You looked over your shoulder thinking nothing of it as you ventured towards the bathroom. You froze in your footsteps as realization came to your mind, you slowly made a three-sixty.  
They were staring at you, still and silent as though nothing had occurred. It was Tom Hiddleston and Jessica, your eyes scavenged the room further. Finding the empty wine bottle on the table, the clothes scattered the floor. You weren't disappointed, actually if anything you were shocked.  
"Hello... Um... (Y/N)." Jessica slowly sat up from Tom's arms, he remained silent, she held the covers firmly over her breasts. A red rising to her cheeks. "Thanks for sending Tom." You bowed your head, showing a suppressed smolder.  
"I am not angry. You two can stay there, but I have t-" You stopped yourself before making a mistake. "A date tonight and I plan on taking a nap before I do so. So I expect a silent library. Are we chill?"  
"Yes, we're chill." She snuggled back into the security of Tom's arms where he began kissing her. There was no doubt that they would go another round while you were in the shower.   
"Hope you two used protection." You commented before entering the bathroom.   
"Took care of it." Tom replied back as you shut the door. You took your shower and after dressing into comfortable clothes hopped onto the bed. So many thing went through your head, you were dumbfounded as to what you would do about the double date. Something told you not to worry about it, but you always over thought things and this was one of those things.   
As you laid in the bed beside the very bed the naked couple had found themselves in. You pondered what would happen if they found out about this double date thing. Would Tom know why so many celebrities crowded this hotel?  
"Tom?"   
"Hmm."  
"Why are there so many celebrities here?" He kissed Jessica on the cheek once more, she had gone to sleep once again in his arms.  
"The island is disclosed. We are promised not to come across any..." He yawned loudly. "Paparazzi while we are here. I haven't seen anything since. Why?" You assumed it wasn't too rough to tell him who you have met today.  
"I met you, Michael Fassbender, Richard Armitage, and Bendict Cumberbatch today." Tom made what sounded like a Loki laugh.  
"And I am assuming Michael asked you out."  
"Yes. Why?"  
"No offense darling, but he will be done with you in a day, or two. Always goes for the pretty and smart ones, gives them some lecture on why he likes them the most and how lonely he is. That's how he gets them to fuck him." Jessica groaned tugging on Tom's arm like he was a Teddy bear, Tom smiled down at her. "(Y/N)." Tom called while still staring down at Jessica. You were still shocked, you felt dumb, for falling for his foolish tricks. While Richard Armitage was given the points for unique pickup lines, Michael was getting the women with sympathy and you were one of them. You felt so connected though, he listened to you, talked to you, it was almost like he cared.  
"Yea." You sighed back.   
"Thank you. Jessica has to be the greatest woman I have ever met in my life and no... I didn't forget Comic con." This brought a smile to your face at least Jessica was having a nice time. You fell asleep almost too quickly, waking up thirty minutes to six. You nearly panicked, you didn't have time for this you had to get ready. Stupid insomnia, if you slept at night, you wouldn't sleep all day.  
Snoring filled the room, it appeared you weren't the only one sleepin. Jessica and Tom were still conked out. You rummaged through your suitcase for something presentable and didn't really find much. You found a black spaghetti strap dress and all you had were black slippers to match. You put on a necklace, completely forget the makeup and ran. You were quicker than you ever had been, making it down to that cage in the significantly large lobby that Richard was talking about and in record time. It took you twenty minutes to get ready and five minutes to make it to the restaurant.  
Richard was early and when you approached the concierge and told him your name he smiled and gestured to a table that was closed off from the rest. Dim lights filled the cafe and a stage to exhibit appropriate entertainment. When you saw Richard, your breath was taken away, it appeared that he felt the same way to. Standing up from his seat, he reached his hand out for you to take and you did. He grabbed it kissing your knuckles, you blushed bright red where he led you to the seat across from him.  
The table was small, just right to accommodate the both of us. A bottle of fine champagne sat in the middle with a vase holding a single rose. It was so romantic, you never thought a man could be like this.   
"You look beautiful." He pointed out, sending not only shivers down my spine, but butterflies to my stomach.  
"Thank you... And you look very handsome." He nodded his head itching his chin for a moment.  
"I hope this isn't too romantic. I could have always brought you somewhere a bit more ideal for-"  
"It's perfect." You interrupted with intentions of meeting the man who was probably better than the lying son of a bitch you agreed to this morning.  
"So um... Tell me... What are your interests?" You shrugged leaning on your elbow.  
"I suppose anything really. I love to read."  
"Even though that's a lovely past time, my dear. I wasn't talking about that. What exactly are you looking for in a man?" He was a bit more straight forward than you expected, you didn't mind that though.   
"Depends on the man. I'm not really looking for anyone in particular, just someone who is loyal and kind, but not afraid to take what he wants." Richard appeared as though he was about to faint, those words allowed you to see the fiery passion he had in his eyes. It was genuine. Your eyes wandered back behind him as your vision had caught something quite intriguing.   
It was Michael Fassbender, you ducked your head down with a bit of frustration before you recognized he wasn't alone. A woman was with him, in a much prettier dress then yours and she looked Brazilian almost. You felt your jaw clench, you snatched the wine glass off the table and gulped it down. Richard looking at you with concern the entire time. If that's how Michael wanted to play, then that how it would be. You saw him look in your direction, first beginning with a glare then his attention was back to the model.   
"Is something wrong?" Your eyes found Richards and you shook your head energetic like.  
"No, no..." You itched the back of your head. "I'm just nervous. Your kind of played the guy I use to dream about."  
"Thorin." He added, taking a sip of his champagne and pouring another for you. He opened his mouth to continue, but you outright stopped him standing up you circling your chair around the table so you were that much closer to him.   
"Go on."  
"Um... As I was saying..." You listened attentively, but kept your eyes on Michael, who was glancing off in your direction every so often. This was a game, a game of cat and mouse. Who was the cat? Who was the mouse? "... Such a nice man really. When he called me-" Richard stopped directly mid sentence die to the fact you wasn't focused on him at all. He felt let down, you knew that feeling and you weren't going to ruin this chance you had with him. If it wasn't Michael, you were hoping it was Richard.  
"Are you even listening?" He asked in a slightly aggravated tone, you shook your head placing a hand over his and staring into his eyes.  
"I am sorry... I really am. I think it's your eyes, they are."  
"Beautiful." He finished and you giggled.  
"I have heard that before." He took another sip of his champagne, the waitress came by and took your ordered before he continued. You told him about your job back at home and your goals in life. "I don't think I have ever met a woman quite as extraordinary as you." You didn't know what to say, it wasn't long before Michael left being a bit nosy and waltzing his way past your table with a bit of frustration. The Brazilian whore still following with her jealousy as Michael hadn't paid attention to her once the entire time. Both you and Richard ate your meals and then talked some more. He was amazing, so polite and gentle.  
"I am hoping to settle down one day and have children, but I think that time will come later."  
"Of course. I want the same thing." You placed your hand over his to comfort him, he smiled up at you.  
"Would you like to go to the pool with me tomorrow?" You felt your heart burst with anticipation before you even said “yes”, but you had to be conscious of this. Benedict was tomorrow.  
"What time?"  
"Around 4 when the sun isn't really that high up."  
"Sure." After finishing your lovely pasta penne, Richard walked you to your hotel room. You both found several minutes of silence going up the elevator and once at your floor grew extremely wanton and horny. It's like all you wanted to do was fuck him, it was thirty minutes to 8, which was cutting it close, but you felt it was definitely worth making Michael lose all hope that you'd be showing up. You felt so much hatred towards him after Tom's words were supported by what you witnessed earlier at dinner.  
You and Richard stopped in front of your hotel room, you turned to him smiling nervously.   
"I had fun." He shoved his hands into his pockets allowing you your chance you rushed up to him pressing your lips to his. His eyes widened, the moment his hands pulled from his pockets you tore away. His lips were so soft on yours, so strong and warm that it was hard to even remove your body from his.   
"I did to. Tomorrow... At 2?"  
"Yes." He smugly replied before nodding you goodbye and turning to leave, upon entering back into your hotel room you noticed that Tom and Jessica were gone, didn't bother you as long as they were together.   
You changed into a sloppy white-tee and a pair of jeans with some converse originals. There was no way in hell Michael deserved your sympathy. You shouldn't even be considering going up to meet him, but something told you that it was worth it. He was after all snooping around with someone else, while you were snooping around to. It didn't really matter since there was no relationship, but still it's not right to date multiple interests at once... Or was it?   
You weren't really sure and didn't care, you stepped out to the elevator and went up to Michael's supposed fifth floor. Patting down the red felt carpet hall until you found his door number, you certainly wouldn't forget it. You couldn't wait to dis him out, shove all that loneliness shit down his throat. With a large grin on your face you knocked on the door. Tapping a foot at the floor you crossed our arms and busied your eyes with surrounding decor of the hotel floor.  
When the door open you expect to find Michael Fassbender and you did. Stark naked with a humongous smug grin on his face. Your mouth gaped open and your eyes bulged from your head with shock.  
"Hello, (Y/N)."


	5. Easy

Your jaw literally dropped open, your eyes followed down from his shaved chest and downward to where a blotch of curls rested above his erection. He leaned against the door and grinned knowingly. You closed your mouth shut and gulped audibly, staring directly into his eyes. Suddenly your body was overwhelmed with rage, he slapped him straight across the face. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly pushed the thought away.  
"Lonely my ass!" He rose his hands up in his defense, amusement written on his face.  
"I do believe I am not the only one who was going about sneakily." You crossed your arms and scowled, slapping him again and pointing a finger at his face.  
"It's not that I am mad about. If we were dating it would be different. You lied to me, you stupid piece of-" He leaned forward taking your finger in his mouth and sucking gently on you. "F-Fuck." You stuttered breathlessly, your chest already heaving. His hand reached up to grasp your wrist ever so gently, massaging it with his thumb.  
"What was that?" He smirked, winking at you, you growled between clenched teeth and ripped your hand from him smacking his cheek again, by now it was a bright red. That one was the one that dug you deep, he glared at you, no more smiled.  
"I can't believe I even decided to show up."  
"I didn't lie to you about anything." You rolled your eyes as though his stern statement was of complete annoyance. "I do remember you told me at the pool that you weren't very easy to get. Snooping around with Richard Armitage has proved otherwise."  
"I am not easy-" One of the doors nearby opened, Michael glanced before snatching your wrist and pulling him into the hotel room. You felt jealousy fester at the sight of it, it was so big, almost like an apartment more than a hotel room. Across from the door was a king size bed, the sheets were gold, six large pillows covered the bed post at one side. A glass table with a leather red love seat couch on either side sat in between the door and the bed. To the right of the bed was a closed balcony, to the left of the bed was the bathroom door. A flat screen TV hung on the wall across from the miniature kitchen which was set up with an island of silver marble granite in the center.  
"I'm... Not easy to get." You continued in a gentle whisper as you collected yourself. He brushed past you walking over to his open luggage against a wall parallel to the left edge of the bed. He began pulling out clothing by clothing tossing it onto his bed.  
"Yeah right. Did you fuck him? Took your time getting here."  
"It's not like I was going to come to the room of a man who just dated a woman ten times sexier than me." He snorted pulling a white tank top over his head, his eyes focused on the work at hand.  
"She was fake. You're all natural." You crossed your arms tilting your nose up slightly.  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He paused as he pulled red boxers up his legs, his eyes found yours, he placed his hands on his hips.  
"Why does it bother you that I was out with another woman?"  
"It's bothers you that I was out with another man." He bit his bottom lip, holding back frustration.  
"I could care less who you go out with."  
"Then what if I fucked him before I came here, would that bother you?" He grabbed the panst he planned on putting on, his boxers tented over an unfaltering erection. He tossed them over to the side as though he didn't care.  
"Did you?" You smiled to yourself knowing that you had him locked tight, air sealed, and unable to escape.  
"That's not an answer, Sharky." He licked his lips, eyes once again checking you out before he sighed. "The fact that you reacted to my question in such a manner, I am going to assume you would be bothered by that." He was in a predator type mode, step by step slow and decisive. He stopped in front of you.  
"I want to be the better man." You blushed and shook your head, his hand reached up to keep your eyes at him.  
"Is that from one of your X-Men movies?"  
"Possibly..." He shrugged, he leaned downward till his lips touched yours. It was so electric, so warm and wet. Richards lips couldn't compare to this and for a moment you found yourself questioning which one was better than the other. He pulled away trying contain a firm expression, his lips quirking up to reveal a hint of a smile. "Do you hate me?"  
"I don't know... Give me some time to think about it." You hopped up wrapping your arms around his neck and connecting your lips much more feverishly this time with his.  
His hands grabbed your waist and lifted you upward easily, your legs wrapped around his waist next. He spun his tongue around with yours feeling his excitement at your center. You flicked your shoes off skillfully as he moved over and fell back into one of the love seat couches. "I definitely hate you."  
He kissed his lips up your cheek and across your jaw, until they touched your neck where he nipped hungrily at your skin. You let out a mewl of excitement, uncontrollably grinding her hips forward into his. He let out a groan, your hand went down between your bodies and sunk inside to rub him. A flush came from the bathroom both you and Michael froze, you looked over your shoulder confused staring at the door.  
"Shit." Michael muttered, that same Brazilian exited the bathroom... Naked. Your eyes shot to his, he was at a loss for words. You hopped off his lap and grabbed your converse shoes. He shot up from the love seat and panicked. "Wait, (Y/N)!"  
"Fuck you Michael! Don't expect me back." You replied nonchalantly before leaving out the hotel room and slamming the door behind you. You were feeling so stupid, how could you trust him? He lied and you couldn't even believe how close you were to giving yourself to him that easily. You certainly wouldn't fall for that again and he didn't come running after you either.  
In the elevator you put on your shoes, you had thought it would be a good idea to head over to the bar at the cafe which wasn't such a bad idea, you needed a drink. When you made it to the cafe, you sat down at the bar and ordered yourself a glass of vodka. Someone sat next to you, but you didn't care to notice. Your glass was placed in front you and you lazily took a sip.  
"I never got your name you know." A familiar voice sounded to your side, you looked over nearly choking on your vodka, you placed the glass down. It was Benedict, he was wearing a nice suit to, as though he was on a date or something. Despite recent events you smiled, you told him your name.  
"You must hang out here a lot." He shrugged crossed his arms and leaning into the counter.  
"It's quiet, plus a lot of pretty girls come in here." You blushed, but felt a bit more reserved due to what had just occurred between you and Michael. "You look upset. Did something happen?"  
"I trusted someone I shouldn't have." He nodded his head as though he understood, she let her eyes wander around the cafe and when they came to the entrance, there stood Michael. It shouldn't have surprised you, it was a coincidence that he had been everywhere you were today. An idea popped into your head, you felt a hatred towards the Shark as the only way to show him what he was missing, was by taking advantage of it.  
You looked back to Benedict, leaning closer into his body. Ben was a bit taken aback, but went with it wrapping an arm around your neck.  
"Your so hot Ben." He chuckled, you knew Michael was watching as he had sat at the bar close by.  
"Why thank you, but I don't think I am quite as Hot as you. I can't wait to go the beach tomorrow, I really came here alone and no one, but you has really talked to me." He was such a loner, poor guy. You angled your head up and kissed his cheek, suddenly feeling the urge to turn around. Michael was sitting directly beside you and he didn't look so happy. You pulled from Benedict and took another sip of your vodka.  
"Hello Benedict. (Y/N)." He made a nod in our direction, Benedict smirked.  
"You guys know each other." Michael nodded his head.  
"Of course we do. She is my girlfriend." You tensed immediately feeling how amused Michael was, your teeth gritted and ground together vigorously. You gulped down the rest of your Vodka and rose your glass.  
"Waitress another." You exclaimed, Benedict looked confused, raising his hands.  
"I didn't mean anything by it Mike boy. (Y/N) and I are just acquaintances."  
"Y-Yeah." You stumbled leaning forward on your elbow and averting your eyes away from Michael's.  
"Well, she has been upset with me Ben."  
"Oh..." Benedict got the fake notion and stood. "Tomorrow then at the beach, (Y/N)."  
"Of course." He left like that and once again it was just you and Michael, the waitress filled your drink and you gulped half of it down, trying to avoid talking to Michael.  
"What was that about?" He asked raising his hand for a beer, the waitress came quick.  
"None of your business."  
"None of my business?" Michael pretended to mock surprise and popped the cap on his beer and sipped from it. "You're so interesting, (Y/N). Confusing as well."  
"How?"  
"First me, then Richard, and now Benedict. You really are-"  
"Shut up... Please." You took a sip of your glass. It was weird how all these celebrities were interested in her.  
"You have to choose one." You rested your head on the cool counter, staring at your glass. "I want to know more about you."  
"No. Go away."  
"Why does it bother you that I was fucking some Brazilian model when you interrupted us?" He retorted back, this was such a confusing relationship. It scared you that for once in your life you didn't know what to do.  
"Yes. If you are interested in someone you don't have to go around fucking other people."  
"Would you rather I fuck you?" He plainly asked, sending shivers down your spine. You did want to get fucked by him, you knew deep down inside that you wanted him to fuck you hard and good. It was a feeling you had never felt before, usually it was hard for guys to get her anywhere close to want, but you wanted him... He could see it to and you hated it, that if you gave in you would end up just like the rest of the woman he fucked senseless.  
"Yes... But I won't let you, because I don't want to be like the others." You sat up leaving a tip on the counter, as you bump past Michael he held his arm out and stopped you pulling you in between his legs on his seat. The seat was raised, elevating him above her.  
"Tomorrow night again. I want you to come to my hotel room where I can make it up to you. If you don't show up I will understand." He released you allowing you a moment, you still stood between his legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his lips, you had a lot to do tomorrow. First Benedict at the beach, then Richard at the pool, and lastly Michael at the hotel/apartment. What you needed was a long night’s rest.


	6. Sleeping Dwarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decision time. Should Tom be in the next chapter?

Sleeping deemed difficult, you couldn't stop thinking about Michael, it was constantly Michael. Jessica had stopped by to get her luggage, said that Tom wanted her to stay in his apartment. Your stay on this island really made you think about how crazy things were going, how you really hadn't had the chance to relax, and how truly lonely you were. You finally came up the work idea you have ever had. You wrapped yourself in a blanket and left the hotel room. Your destination? Management. You were tired and you figured it would be better to sleep with someone then alone.   
Although Michael was the highlight of your thoughts, you felt it wasn't worth your time going up there and asking him to sleep with you. He would just take it the wrong way, especially if that whore was still there. So you felt it'd be better to find out what room Richard stayed in. Surely they knew and you really felt the need to tell him what had been recently going on, you felt guilty and tired and... Flustered? You couldn't describe what you felt.   
You went down to the front desk and asked where Richard Armitage was staying, gratefully they told you out of kindness and you in no time found yourself walking to his room. You considered that this was crazy, he would quit the date tomorrow and hate you forever, but you thought against turning back. This man was no Michael Fassbender, he always appeared to be that one bear you always wanted to cuddle with.   
You went up to the seventh floor and found his room, you stopped directly in front of it. Feeling the anxiety you would get if you were asking a girl out on her first date. You rose your fist up and knocked the door ever so gently.   
"One minute." An annoyed growl came from the other side, you wrapped yourself further in the covers that were draped over your shoulder. The door finally opened, Richard was in nothing, but his boxers. He rubbed his eyes with a scowl and when finally taking the moment to look up at you froze. Your pajamas were a bit revealing, extremely short shorts and a tank top, no bra, and your underwear was showing from the back end.  
He straightened himself out, itching his head thoughtfully, a bit shocked at your presence. Unlike Michael he had hair on his chest, which was a bonus, he could be a could cuddle bear. Besides he was also optimal cuddling height, my head just beneath his chin.   
"Uh... (Y/N), what are you doing here?" You sighed, wrapping yourself further in the covers.  
"I couldn't sleep. My friend left the hotel room and I have no one else." That was a lie within the truth, but you were only hoping he would take it. He nodded his head and moved out of the way allowing you in. His hotel room was average, just like yours. Two beds, a large TV, bathroom off to the side, it made you feel secure. Like he wasn't as above everybody as people would consider him to be. You hopped onto the bed that appeared to be the one he was sleeping in, he stood at the foot of it awkwardly staring at you.  
"Well aren't you going to join me?" He bit his bottom lip raising his hand and sinking it through his hair.   
"I sleep naked, (Y/N). I find it uncomfortable with clothes on so..." He sleeps naked? Just your luck, you sat up, the bundle of covers still wrapping your body. You inhaled a sharp breath, not expecting your reply to sound so eager.  
"I trust you won't do anything." He smiled feeling the tension roll from the room.  
"I won't... But um... If anything happens to wake you up." You chuckled turning your back to him and closing your eyes.  
"Hurry up please. I'm cold." You had never done this kind of thing before, but were willing to take advantage of the spooning he was offering. You heard his boxers drop, the anticipation boiling within you. You felt the bed dip under his weight on one side and then his arm wrap around you... And then... A hard bump at your lower back as he pulled you closer to his chest and closed his eyes to relax.  
You were not relaxed though, whatever was beneath those sheets was hard and horny, thus making you wet and wanton. Every time you took a breath to calm yourself, it came out heavy and strained.  
"Are you alright?" You couldn't control yourself anymore, between Michael and Richard at this moment Richard was winning at the game. You twisted your body in his arms and kissed him, your lower half getting a feel of the bump you oh so craved.   
He wasn't shy with the kiss at all, he grabbed your thigh and pulled your legs up forcefully to wrap his. Rolling onto his back the kiss continued, his tongue shoved beneath my lips as his hand cupped the back of my head. You pulled away to kiss at his chest, his hands searched pulling up your tank top, you raised your arms, he threw it to the side.  
"You know. I always dreamed about having sex with a dwarf." You moved down further under the covers, you gasped when you came face to face with the object of your desire.  
"I'm no dwarf." Sex would be too much, and besides that would make you a whore. You were no whore, not at all, but this needed to be sated, he needed to be sated.   
"Do I make you like this?" He nodded his head.  
"When you arrived I couldn't handle myself, the entire dinner was the same as well, but you seemed a bit occupied during dinner." You suddenly felt guilty, Richard wasn't even given a chance and no doubt he had better intentions than Michael. You kissed your way up his chest until you came up to his lips and pressed yours to his. You moved your body up to straddle his waist, staring into his eyes, his hands snatched your hips.  
"I feel bad now Richard, so I am going to be nice and tell you what's been going on." He removed his hands and sat up on his elbows.  
"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed and of course he was confused.   
"When I arrived here I met Michael Fassbender, he asked me out and although my conscience told me to refuse I didn't. Then I met you, you were polite and kind, you didn't look at me like some girl, you looked at me like a woman."   
"So?"  
"So I have been seeing both you and Michael Fassbender." He suddenly grew distant, pushing you off of him, he disregarded his arousal and separated from the bed. He began to pace.  
"You have been with another guy, while you have been with me?" You nodded your head silently.   
"Something like that. You make it sound like we are boyfriend/girlfriend."   
"No, but I would have liked to see this relationship go that far. You are beautiful and I want you as mine, not somebody else's. If you have intentions with another man, then   
there is no point in taking you to bed." He pointed to the door to make his point, but you didn't want to move. That was probably the nicest thing you had ever heard a man say ever. "I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you on this vacation."  
"I am sorry. I feel terrible about it." You sat back and pulled your knees up to your chest. "You're a good person." Richard placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. He opened his arms.  
"Come here." You glanced up at him which he emphasized his offering, she sighed leaving the bed, closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her torso. "I think you're lost, but you'll find your way." You snuggled into his welcoming warmth, you knew you were in trouble because it wasn't just Michael anymore... You were in love with both.


	7. The Challenge

You woke up that morning with nothing, but pure content. An arm was wrapped around your waist and your hair was disheveled and knotted before your eyes. You slowly snuck from the arm that wrapped a hold of you, Richard had fallen asleep with his back to you, but you were happy that he moved to hold you. You looked over at the time on the alarm clock, it was 9. That meant you still had time to get to your room and get ready for Benedict.   
You snuck from Richard's room and hurried to yours, but you weren't expecting the surprise that you had gotten. It was a naked Tom Hiddleston laying on your bed and posing for you. Your eyebrows furrowed with confusion, where was Jessica? What about Jessica? Your mouth went agape and you swiftly closed the door behind you locking it and pressing your back against it. With wide eyes and trembling lips you did all you could to keep your eyes from Tom's rather large manhood.   
"Um... T-Tom..." You let out a nervous laughter. "What are you doing here?" He sat up on the bed, he was trying to be seductive by stepping closer with slow strides until he had either of his arms trapping you against the door.   
"I realize now that I simply was bypassing my heart when I went with Jessica yesterday. I believe you are my true awakening darling." His eyes takes over your pajama clad body and his hand reached forward to stroke over the skin that resided there. "I knew there was something about you, but I couldn't place it." He hand wove in through your fingers raising them up till his lips touched your hand. You felt your breath catch... This was absolutely ridiculous. One vacation and you already have four actors drooling and scratching around for you. Not to mention your favorite actors. "So what do you say?" You averted your eyes to the ugly carpet floor of the room and shook your head.  
"I can't. What happened to Jessica? I thought she was at your hotel room."  
"The course of true love never did run smooth..." Shakespeare? Really?! How could any woman bypass that? "I must say that she was not very trustworthy either. She sent me here to inform you that she is leaving today due to her boyfriend at home having troubles. She said you'd understand."  
"So you came running to me over heartbreak?! And she is leaving?!" You heaved out angrily, tearing your hand from his to push past him and rush to the phone.   
"What are you doing?"   
"I'm calling her." He came up behind you as you pressed the buttons frantically, his erection pressed against your backside and his hands smoothing over your hips. You stood there tapping your barefoot at the ground with clenched teeth. You were needless to say, pissed. This vacation was for both you and Jessica, now you felt like a lone survivor and you didn't want to just leave all the sexy actors you had met so far, including the one with his hard cock right behind you.   
The phone rung, but that was it. You slammed the phone down onto the hook and crossed your arms.  
"Where were you anyways last night?" She glanced over her shoulder and kept eye contact.  
"How long were you waiting?"  
"Hours." He plainly replied, holding his hands up to assure that you may get a good view of his god like body.   
"Listen-" There was a loud knocking at your door, you froze hoping it would be your friend. You and Tom looked at each other before he hurled himself onto the bed and rolled over to hide on the floor on the other side. "Who is it?" You called as calmly as you could taking small steps towards the door.  
"It's me, Michael." WHAT THE FUCK?! Why couldn't you had just been a good girl and stayed working at the shop? Plus, how did he find your hotel room? Your fists clenched, Tom peeping up from beside the bed with a jealous glare. After that there was more to assume about what happened last night.   
"What do you want?" You answered a bit rudely, but the chuckle on the other side was no surprise.  
"I have something for you. As an apology for my behavior last night." You sighed rolling your eyes, you stopped at the door grabbing the handle, you opened it. There stood Michael with a bouquet of exotic flowers in his hands. You bit your bottom lip, taken aback by the kind gesture. He smirked holding them out to you, slowly you took them, but not hesitantly. They were beautiful, reds and blues, all mixing together to make magnificence. "Can I come in?"  
"Uh-Um..." You glance over your shoulder before moving out of the way where Michael entered. He was in jeans, a white shirt, and a brown leather jacket. "Thank you so much for these." You laid them down on the wooden table, the empty bottle of alcoholic beverage still there.  
"Where is your friend?"  
"Leaving. Her boyfriend called her on something and it must have been urgent." He nodded his head, making a keen grin as he grabbed the edges of his jacket and pulled it off. "Michael." You warned, two hot actors in the room and you were feeling already soaked from the first one.   
"Yes?" He threw the jacket on the ground, kicking off his boots, all the while staring into your eyes.   
"Tom come out, please." Tom with an embarrassed look on his face stood up from beside the bed, using his two hands to cover his private. Michael frowned stopping his ministrations on his belt.   
"You don't fuck Richard, but you fuck him." Tom rose his hands, his eyebrows knitting.  
"Wait, Richard Armitage?"  
"I thought we were my friends Tom. Then you go fucking around with my woman."  
"Who said I was your woman? He didn't even fuck me." You spat.  
"I would very much like to make you mine."  
"All of you would, wouldn't you?!" You shouted angrily, then there was yet another knock on the door. Feeling frustrated and not in the mood you opened it to Richard Armitage.   
His arms crossed, he wore a blue t-shirt and bathing suit trousers. One look behind you and he was about to leave.  
"Oh No you don't. THIS IS FUCKING FINAL." You grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him in throwing him out into the room. You slammed the door, now all three were in your room. One naked, one with the intentions of getting naked, and one confused. You locked the door, placing your hands on your head you sat down at the table. Then looked up at all of them.  
"I met Michael first."   
"Haha, so I lay claim to-"  
"Shut up." You stated blankly. "I met Richard second and Tom third. I was an idiot and I agreed to all of the above even if I did pass Tom onto my friend. You guys are all friends right?"  
"Not anymore." Richard replied sternly, Michael glare at him.  
"Oh come on buddy. Remember the Red Carpet."  
"I don't want to remember that."  
"Or the after party, where Michael got so drunk he kissed James." Tom added with a smirk, placing his hands on his hips. You laid back closing your eyes, you were exhausted despite getting a good night's sleep for once. You didn't know what to do and it scared you. You didn't want to just let them all go, but you can't have more than one man in your life. It's wrong.   
"I call for the hardest decision I have ever made in my life."  
"Which is?" Richard coldly commented, you opened your eyes and gazed at all of them.  
"All of you are gonna have to go. I can't choose. You guys are so perfect and I don't want to choose." You used one hand to cover your eyes in which you leaned forward into the table.  
"I suppose that's fair enough, but what if we all want you?" Michael said smartly, he wove a hand through his hair. They all looked very petrified with my decision, especially Richard. They didn't want to just leave, each of them wanted me for their own.  
"You can't all have me. Like what's so good about me that you have to have me?!"  
"Your eyes." Michael started.  
"Your laugh." Came Richard.  
"Perhaps it's your sense of humility." Finished Tom, you shook your head letting your body hang in a slouch. You had to go meet Ben, you couldn't stand him up like that, especially after last night. "We can all share and when it comes time to decide then let it be known that you have decided." Offered Tom, the other two looked at him and then at each other before shrugging.  
"I've never had sex with a man before. I don't think it would be that bad." Michael said, Richard nodded in turn as though they both agreed. You watched their conversation unfold before your eyes, were they talking about all of them having sex with you?   
"This doesn't mean we will have sex with each other, it means we will take turns under her circumstances. Having sex with her when she wants to have sex with us."  
"No, it means we want to give (Y/N) a chance to choose who would be better for her." Michael was so egotistic about being the one to win this little contest they had begun.   
"So we have to have rules?" Tom added in crawling on the bed and over to the other side to sit on the edge. Michael sat beside him and Richard sat on the other side, all looking ahead in a deep thought. Richard grabbed his chin, Tom had his hands on his knees, and Michael leaned backward onto the bed on his elbows.  
"Rule number one, you can't persuade her into sex, she has to come to you." You were utterly shocked, were they doing this for you.  
"I fully agree with that rule." Richard chimed in the, the man in the bed smiled when he came up with another rule.  
"Rule number two, you can't ask her about where you stand in the contest."  
"Nor how she feels about you." Continued Richard, the men all nodded in unison. You could at least put in a rule there yourself. The game evolved around you after all.  
"Rule number three, you can't go waltzing around with other women."   
"Now wait a second-"   
"I agree entirely with that one as well. If we all want her, we have to prove it." Richard interrupted Michael giving him a stone scowl, Michael nodded with agreement.   
"And, no matter who I choose in the end. There will be no protests and all of you will be friends aside from the matter. Are we clear?" The three men gulped in unison, looking amongst each other for a moment before looking back to you and nodding. You smiled, feeling a bit better about this competition they had made up now.   
"Last rule, you can't intervene with another man's date." Tom said, they all nodded. Michael stood up and grabbed his jacket.   
"I will see you tonight then (Y/N)." He farewelled before leaving, then Richard sati of up and walked to the door.  
"The pool at four. Don't forget."  
"I won't." Richard left the room, leaving you and Tom all alone. He stared down at his thumbs fiddling with them.   
"It appears I don't have a date with you, (Y/N). When can we..." His words muttered off to nothingness.  
"Benedict Cumberbatch is my friend and me and him are going to the beach if you want." Tom nodded with a small smile on his face.   
"Just don't tell him about Michael, last night Michael told him I was his girlfriend."  
"Oh... Okay then." Tom stood up and began to look around for his pants, thirty minutes of pure hell had just gone by and your weren't so sure of yourself anymore. However the fact that three sexy guys were fighting over you, that was something worth remembering. You stood up to go and change into your bathing suit. If Jessica was here she would be crying with jealousy... Boy you'll have a story to tell her when you get back.


	8. Bikini Sun Tan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is SMUT towards the end of the chapter so if you do not wish to read it, the next chapter has the short summary for this one.

Tom threw on the shorts that he was previously wearing and for some odd reason, he reminded you of his appearance as Oakley in unrelated and decided against wearing a shirt. You filled a bag with sunscreen, lotion, some complimentary water bottles, and two towels after you put on your bikini. He was so polite, opening the door for you and holding his arm out for you to take. The more you thought about this competition though, the more hard it was to decide which man was bold and satisfying enough to your liking. You decided to take the time it took for you and Tom to walk to the Coffee shop as time to deduce.  
So far Tom had given up on Jessica because she was a lying bitch and never told you about her boyfriend... Or him for the matter. He was everything a woman wanted polite, courteous, even surprising when he needed to be (referring to his appearance in the room). He had striking blue eyes as well, but I guess all three guys had that trait so that was definitely not a ruling out option. And tall, dark, and handsome was also not much of an option either because well... All of the above. So you had to be keen on who you were picking.  
Tom and Richard were naturally gentleman and as far as you were concerned Michael was only polite in his movies… So far. Being the hint of a jerk in real life, plus you had also caught him snooping around with another woman when you had a date with him, but you couldn't really use that against him because you were on the same page with Richard. Michael worked out, he was Irish and god that accent could do things to you, but he was also someone who is known for throwing his woman away after using them.  
Then there was Richard, God... He hadn't done anything to you. He had been the kindest man as Tom was. He also had a voice of pure steel that emanated sexiness. You supposed that there wasn't really much you could determine at the moment. You didn't know what you truly wanted from a guy, you wanted what every woman did, devotion and authority, but you wanted a guy that was particularly made for you. A guy that loved watching goofy movies, rubbing your feet, and having sex at unusual locations. You pretty much wanted the real deal, but then you reaalizedx, how was this going to work out? You were crazy thinking a relationship with any actor you just so happened to met while on vacation was going to work out. Perhaps continuing into the week it would get better, you would just relax and not worry about the following events. When Tom and you entered the elevator, it was silent at first. Until Tom broke that silence with a giggle, you were confused as hell. Had he gone crazy?  
"What's so funny?" You asked rhetorically, he smirked over at you.  
"I was thinking about the events that took place about an hour ago."  
"You can't talk about it." You blushed, it was quite odd how everything worked out, you had never felt this wanted in ages. Tom hid his signature grin with blankness and stared ahead, but then suddenly the both of you burst out into laughter. "I have a feeling all of you guys are going to break the rules the first day."  
"I bet you ten bucks that it will be Michael first."  
"Only ten dollars? I bet you a hundred bucks that he won't, I think Richard will." You didn't know why, but you had faith in Michael that he would keep his end of the game. Richard however was a different story, you thought he would break first because he was stubborn.  
"What makes you say Richard? What makes you think I won't break the rules first?" The doors opened and slyly you stepped out, swaying your hips to add to the agonizing tension.  
"You haven't proven to me how rebellious you can be."  
"I went commando, didn't I?" He trailed off after you, appearing to be excited, watching your ass sway purposefully as you moved.  
"So have Michael and Richard." Tom's jaw dropped as he came up beside you, you quickened your pace trying to avoid the conversation, but he kept at level with you.  
"Are they any bigger than me?" He was pained emotionally by your comment, so you had to do something. You had decided to do the one thing that made sense the most, cherish him. You really couldn't say which man had the bigger dong, but you could at least give him insight that... It wasn't... Entirely about sex.  
"Listen, I would rather not say. It's not that you're not big down below, it has nothing to do with that."  
"So I am considered small. Do they have it bigger?"  
"I can't say, but so far. You have the biggest heart." It was kind of an insult, in actuality all three of them had some pretty good dickage between the legs, you felt the need to test it out. He didn’t react much to the conversation, only smiled, the smile was warm and comforting. Now you were falling in love with the Shakespearean wanna be, even if you didn't know what that entirely entailed for the competition. You forced yourself to stop thinking about the contest and relax. This was your vacation after all. You smiled up at Tom sheepishly, his smile widening into a grin.  
"Ey! (Y/N)!" The both of you were snapped from your revere by Benedict Cumberbatch running up to you both in a fancy suit and tie. He was smiling like he had won the lottery and was obviously pleased that he had found you.  
"I wanted to apologize, but I won't be with you guys today." He didn't even bother to notice that Tom Hiddleston was standing right next to me and they were friends as well, right? "I got a date." He straightened out his tie and gestured to himself.  
"Do I look good?"  
"Amazing. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast if you want. Meet me in the cafè at around three. I hope you have fun." You replied, Ben was so hyped up he briskly nodded to both you and Tom before leaving without much more to say. One glance at Tom and you could see he was pleased, obviously he had hoped to have you all for himself.  
"Shall we Darling?" You smirked, eyes looking him up and down, you bit your bottom lip.  
"Let's." You and Tom walked a good mile, or so to the beach, but the view was splendid. It was like a nature walk. The boardwalk leading to the beach was surrounded by exotic flower bushes and palm trees. The beach sand was pale and shimmered under the bright sun with the crystal blue waters washing over it.  
You suggested a proper place to set up camp, it wasn't too close to the waves and it wasn't too far from the hotel besides it was fairly close from the other occupants of the beach. People were surfing around in the water, others were playing football with one another, families strolling down the beach with their hands connected. It was such a perfect setting for vacation, it was probably even better than Hawaii itself. You laid back on your towel as Tom began to rummage through your bag pulling out the bottle of sunscreen.  
He placed a quarter sized drop on his hands and rubbed it over his skin, on his arms, chest, and face, before looking to your relaxed self. He didn't wish to bother you, but he needed assistance with his back.  
"(Y/N) could you help me put sunscreen on my back. I tend to burn very deftly." You sat up, the wind blowing a few strands of your hair in front of your face.  
"Sure. Give me the bottle." He handed it to you, turning his body around, you didn't waste time and began lathering it up. Taking your time with every swift movement as your palms discovered the pure sensations of the taut muscles that you didn't even know could reside there. It was also so smooth and clean, no hair, which was also a huge turn on despite hair being a turn on as well. Not hairy, like Michael Fassbender hairy. The feeling of him last night ran through your mind, but you stopped yourself. No... This time was with Tom, not Michael.  
You suddenly came up with an idea, an idea that would definitely get Michael off your mind. When you finished rubbing the lotion on Tom's back, you gave it to him laying down on your belly.  
"Do me." You seductively commanded, his eyes bulged, but he did not hesitate to listen. Sitting on his knees beside you he squirted the lotion on your back and began to gently knead it into your tight knotted shoulders.  
"Damn, you've been stressed lately my love."  
"There's been so much going on lately." You mumbled in a euphoric state.  
"Do you wish me to help you relax?" His hot breath at your ear, heavy and unrelenting. Smooth accent sending chills down your spine, it made you think of all that Jessica was missing out on. She could have had him for life because he definitely wasn’t the type of man to forget a woman so quickly. Thinking about Tom and all the Pros that he was, you had read various fanfictions about him all of which could not compare to real life experiences. He was the man that would do anything for you, the man that would kill for you and paid for you.  
"Please." You reply in the most pathetic way, but what more was there to say. Tom was ridiculously sexy and everything you ever wanted. He grabbed your waist flipping you over onto your back, he applied more sunscreen, you kept your eyes closed no matter how much you wanted to open them. The cool lotion went from between your breasts and down your belly to where Tom spread it out. There was some shuffling afterward when Tom's hands left your body, leaving you in a burning state for the touch of his skin on yours.  
The people had vacated the beach luckily and surprisingly you and Tom were in a rather vacant place aside from the few seagulls. You felt your bikini top being slid down to show your nipples which perked up at the salty breeze that came over them. You felt an irregular breath on your lips and when you opened your eyes, it was Tom not even an inch from your face staring into you with his steamy blue eyes. He lowered his body onto you, giving you a feel of his hard erection at your pussy.  
"I want to make something clear. Although I find foreplay tempting and “Delayed Gratification” very exciting. I wish to prove to you that my cock can give you all you need and plenty more, never anything less." He whispered huskily at you. "If you wish to take this any further..." His ground into you feeling your wetness deep into your bottom piece he smirked as heat grew more and more between your legs. "We will save the best for last, yes?"  
"I couldn't agree more, now fuck me!" You growled slamming your lips against Tom's and nipping his tongue. Moving aside the bottom half, he slid himself in easily to your surprise, but the size was exhausted every muscle that had never been touched within you before. His thrusts were at first slow, but slow was a good thing. It gave you time to feel his length inside you, feel how much blood ran up his manhood all because of you.  
"There is a... Poem... I made for you." He shot out in between thrusting, his lips parted and chest heaving. His pace did not stop, his stamina held strong. You arched your back at all the feelings he was giving you. "With your eyes you give me dreams." He paused deep inside you to lean down and kiss your neck. "With your lips you give me uncontrollable desires." He thrust back and hard in, the slap if your skin on his was so overdriven that you both hissed. "From your body I can never hide myself from the world." His poem voice was something that always had you, especially when he read E.E Cummings. "From your cute toes to the tip of your nose... I see a future I didn't know I had." You giggled into a long moan, the building of pleasure within you caused your mouth to gape. You pressed your forehead on his shoulder, he pounded harder and faster, giving into his animalistic desires and fucking you straight like a machine for as long as it took. His thumb grazed your clit sending shockwaves through you, you came hard, your body twitched and you shouted his name directly into his ear. The sound of everything, but him being blocked out. Then suddenly he pulled out, you mewled expecting him to cum inside you, he breathed out, "And your orgasms send me from ecstasy to another earth where all I know exists is us." When you could catch yourself from the epitome of unbelievable pleasure, you gazed at Tom who was intently staring into your eyes and leaning on his elbow at your side.  
"You didn't cum?" Tom laughed, his smile burrowing itself into your memory, you would never forget it. The smile of lust and want, he could say all he could about how much he didn't want to cum because your pleasure mattered more. Even though it was wrong, you didn’t care if he simply used you for nothing, but his release. Having him inside was an unbelievable experience that you wanted to relish in itself.  
"It's Delayed gratification dear. In order to please you, I won't cum for a great many more times, give me a second and we will continue our ministrations."  
"But doesn't that hurt?"  
"If anything it makes my load and the pleasure much more intense." You licked your lips angling upward to kiss him upon the lips.  
"I want you to cum though." You whispered, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist. "That's the whole point of sex. Both sexes sharing pleasure with one another." You ran your hands down his body, his body lip trembling, mouth parted hoping to form words. “Or, if you’d like. you don't even have to give me release… Its my job after all to seek yours.  
"It's delayed gratification. I must-" You placed a finger over his lips. Tom was the giving type of guy, the guy that every girl wanted. You wanted to also pleasure him though and wasn't sure if that was enough.  
"I don't care what it is, I want to fuck you so hard that you cum in me."  
"What if I get you pregnant though?"  
"I take a shot every month that takes care of that.”  
"Oh, at least-" He couldn't finish his sentence yet again before you had your lips buried into his, moving languidly with his. You ground your dripping sex over his erect cock, kissing down from his lips to neck, and down his hairless chest. Nipping around on his skin then finally stopping directly above his manhood. You gazed up at him, his eyes half lidded staring into yours, his cock stood at attention ready to be touched and released from it's swollen punishment.  
"You know what, we can save the cum inside for the second time, okay?" He nodded in approval, all he wanted was release because he had been holding it back for so long. It wouldn't take that long for it to come to him either.  
You began by placing your hand over his shaft and rubbing up and down, hearing him pant and moan your name with anticipation. His lower abdomen tightened and he came in no time. Your lips rolling over the top of his head tasting his salty goodness off the tip of his cock. He groaned, his mouth forming an O, the over-sensitivity too much for him. He needed more.  
"Oh god darling. Let me cum in you this time." He wasn't finished pulling you up, he flipped you back onto your back and inserted himself easily. He wasn't done for the first time, nor the second time, nor many other times that followed. Needless to say Tom Hiddleston exhausted you, knowingly he left you on the elevator that stopped at his floor. The wet spot on your bikini bottom did not go unnoticed and before the doors closed he winked saying words that you could only make out to say, “Do think about me when you are gone.”


	9. Yes Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter: You and Tom have sex on the beach after helping each other out with some sun screen.
> 
> WARNING!!! Extremely Sex-y chapter, promise not to die. I have decided to start drizzling in the drama and emotion. If you had three hot celebrities following you around and you couldn't decide which one to love. Wouldn't you cry?

The elevator doors opened and you stumbled out, your legs still wobbly from the intense orgasms you had undergone when Tom had sex with you. It was the best thing you thought you would ever feel, he had such control over his body it was unbelievable.. You walked to your room using the door to guide you. You had to be back at the pool in four hours, so you had time. Heading down the hallway to your room, you paused making a whimper of some sort.   
There was a box outside your door, you were sick of the day after what you were just put through. No doubt it was amazing sex, but you were exhausted. A box meant something was up, picking up the box, you realized it was addressed to you. It was small thin and about the size of a pamphlet, which made you slightly curious. You sighed, opening the box you looked into it. Inside resided a key card to one of the hotel doors and a folded piece of paper. Opening the note it read in the finest writing:

 

To my Truest Love,

I have given you my key card in hopes you will come visit me in the room just beside yours. I have a surprise for you, something I assume you will enjoy quite much.

Love Sir.

 

Sir? You didn't know anybody named, Sir. You laid your bag down beside the door and stepping over to the room beside it. Hesitantly sliding your card in it, the light went green and anticipation ran through you as you swung open the door. It happened all so unexpectedly, it was Richard, but then it wasn't. He was in leather clad tights and a black shirt which was tied together with thin brown string revealing the sexy hairs on his chest. You gulped, recognizing the wig that Richard wore and the dark eye liner from a familiar retold series on Robin Hood.   
He was leaning against the wall and hanging from one hand was a leather riding crop, he smacked it against his thigh causing you to flinch from your shock and let out a moan. You had never seen him so predatory before in your life.  
"You have been a naughty girl lately, Lady (Y/N). I think that deserves punishment." He stated in a matter of fact way, you nearly fainted, having to hold yourself up against the door and catch your breath. You were still wearing your bikini from the beach, you smelled of sweat, sex, and sand. You had sex once and that was too much for you, now you were definitely considering having it again. Unable to come up with a reaction, you entered and closed the door leaving your items on the floor beside your room door. Rich- Or Guy smiled at this and took it as acceptance to the fact he wanted to fuck you in the most exotic manner.  
"What is my punishment for Sir? I haven't done anything wrong." You said innocently, not allowing a smile to play on your features. He bit back laughter and stepped closer until his body was about an inch from you. The strong scent of his cologne all you could smell.   
"This is what you've done to me and it really is a crime." Taking your wrist with his free hand he placed it over the bulge of his crotch, growing in size beneath your fingertips. "I don't think you deserve the pool. I think you deserve to be punished."  
"And how would you punish me, my lord?" His head angled up and you could tell that playing along was definitely a good move. He leaned forward till his lip was at your ear.  
"Take off all your attire." He ordered huskily expecting your approval, but what if you pretended that you didn't approve.   
"Why should I?"  
"Because you are about to get punished."  
"No. I would rather not. Have to take a shower and all." He knew you were faking, but his reaction was something you didn't expect, he was plainly hurt by the comment. Every man had an ego and after you said that, his was injured.  
"If you do not comply, I will remove them myself."  
"Go ahead." You tested, you jumped when he slapped the riding crop upwards and it hit your thigh lightly.   
"I said undress."   
"You can't expect a girl to do everything you say." You grinned that time in which you didn't feel you had made a mistake until you were stark naked all of a sudden. With one hand he had ripped the only swimwear you brought to the island. He threw them onto the floor, spinning you around and holding you up against the wall with his forearm.   
"Well, if you expect to make it to your release I highly suggest that you do everything I say." You bit your bottom lip, feeling the sting of the crop once again as he slammed it down onto your thigh. "I have so much plans for you my little maiden... I plan on making you scream and have nothing, but me on your mind for the next four hours." Where did he even get the Guy of Gibourne costume, especially on this island? You shouldn't be quizzical right now, however Richard Armitage was about to fuck you. You should enjoy it. "Code words are as said Stop means go faster, Help means don't stop and Please means more. Understood." You nodded your head, it sounded like you had no choice in the matter. "Now get on your knees on the bed." He ordered, you complied willingly, something you wouldn't have done if it wasn't Richard.   
You sat on all fours on the bed when you felt the riding crop caress your nether regions, parting your wet lips and then smack. Your back arched inward, bum raising in the air and a loud yelp leaving your lips. Your nails dug into the covers.  
"I never said you could move Darling. If you move again I will make this punishment far more worse." You felt his leather clad bulge press against you from behind, you moaned out. "Clear?"  
"Yes, Richard! Oh god..." You were aching already, feeling the whip of the crop just against your pussy.   
"My name is Guy, do not call me by Richard again this evening." He slapped you across the ass this time, the wetness that spread onto the skin of your ass was refreshing over the red sting that resided there already.   
"Y-Yes... Guy." Slap after slap, you never thought you would feel the pleasure and pain coincide with one another like this. "Oh Please Guy, fuck me." You moaned out.  
"I would love to darling, but this isn't for you, it's for me." He slapped your ass with a leather clad hand and flipped you over dragging your hips to the edge of the bed he ground up into you while standing at its edge. The crop came down on your nipples roughly sending you into a trance you never knew before.   
"Oh for fucks sake!" You were a dominant woman and yes, you wanted to be dominated, but you also wanted to conquer. You wrapped your legs around his waist, you grunted as you used all the muscles you could in your body and brought him down to the ground dragging you with him. Straddling his waist you struggled with the buckle of his pants breathlessly gazing into his eyes, which did not leave yours.   
He did not make a move to stop you until his pants were at his knees, in which he flipped you over kissing down your body. It kept going and going until his lips were slurping and licking up and down your slit.   
"Oh fu-" You clamped your mouth shut when there came a knocking at the door, Richard groaned, standing up he took a deep breath as he pulled up his pants.   
"Do not move. We will finish this." Wetness surrounding his lips and stuck to the stubble of his cheeks. He turned and left for the door, upon opening it carelessly until his eyes widened and he shut it just enough to peek his head out. It was the hotel manager, Richard smiled frankly hoping not to give any suspicions off to him.  
"Sir. We have received complaints about the noise."   
"Um yes..." Meanwhile while Richard was persuading the manager to move on, you had your mind elsewhere. You stood up, completely going against all that Richard had said. You made a close circumspect of the room, everything was as it was. Aside from the dresser across from the bed, there were several items on it. A vibrator, another whip, a pair of handcuffs, and a black bandana.   
Thinking about all that Richard had in mind made you wetter and more aroused than ever. You were so lost in your own thoughts that you didn't realize the door had slammed shut and Richard was leaning back into it, watching you with burning eyes.   
"Did I not order you to stay where you were?" He snidely commented and suddenly you hadn't noticed he was behind you, his hands trailing down your hips doing godly things to your body. He leaned his chin on your shoulder and watched your eyes move over the objects spread across the dresser.   
"You like what I had had in store for you?"  
"Had?" You angled your head and cocked your head awkwardly to look him in the eyes.  
"You disobeyed me. Now I have no choice, but to make a change of plans. On the bed." You weren't scared, only anxious. Your heart literally breaking through your ribcage at this point. When you didn't comply out of instinct he tossed you onto the bed himself with a low growl that sent shivers down to your throbbing nub.   
He was vicious and swift, cuffing your wrists to the headboard and kissing at your wrists as he did so. You tugged at them, making a mewl of disapproval unable to touch yourself, the yearning for more growing.   
"Stop. Let me go. Please." He chuckled, shaking his head your eyesight was taken from you with the blindfold he wrapped around your head.  
"Or what? I am in control." A loud buzzing erupted from the foot of the bed, your knees bent and legs spread. You burned for skin on skin contact hearing layers of clothing fall to the floor as he undressed.   
"Oh god! Please! Fuck me already! Please!"  
"Not yet, my dove. There is much punishment to be given." Then you felt a cold vibrating plastic touched your clit and you reacted, arching your back and moaning aloud. Salivating your already dry lips. "Feel everything I do to you, everything I give. Feel it for me, (Y/N) and do not cum until I say."  
"Yes!!" His words weren't even audible to you under the fact that you were in such a state of need and lust. You opened your eyes and only saw darkness, you struggled against the cuffs and moaned aloud to the unbelievable pleasures. Then it was gone, right when you felt yourself on the verge, a low burning sensation spreading through your nether regions.   
You felt the bed sink at your feet, feeling the proximity tighten between the both of you. He rubbed his cock up and down your soaking slit, his heavy breathing proved that he wasn't the only one wanting. You bucked your hips upward into his length. How much you wanted to have him was ridiculous? He groaned at your show of arousal sliding in his head before pulling out again, this teasing you.  
"Please stop Ric-" You stopped yourself short feeling his lips engulf your nipple, while his fingers toyed with the other. "Guy! I mean Guy!" You blurted out in a ramble of words following the release of his mouth to your nipple and the slow, but full insertion of his cock.   
"That is a good little girl. I was sure that your next punishment would have been much more painful, but you’ve learned your lesson haven’t you?" He was thrusting so slow, your release was hanging on the peak and you were already in pain from it.   
"Please... I need to cum." You practically sobbed out, you heard him sigh, then his lips were on you. Gentle and soft, roaming over your cheek and then down to suckle at your neck. You moaned gratification, it was pleasure, but the painful kind.   
"Not until I cum inside you are you allowed release. I want to make it clear who you belong to. I can't stop thinking about this morning, when you left me in my sleep." He pulled back then thrusted in harshly, the inside of your thighs would bruise. "It hurt. To know that you'd speak your heart to me and then run off with other men." He continued his motions, sliding back purposefully slow before slamming into you hard and unrelenting.   
"I-I didn't mean it like that Richard." You tugged on the cuffs, you felt a hard slap at your right thigh, the sting appeasing to your senses.  
"Then how did you mean it?!" He viciously spat, his pace increasing his speed, continuous thrusts. "It angered me. Enraged me! To know that other men were touching this." His hand grazed over your nipples, you held back your climax all in the name of him, his scent, his ragged breath. He pressed his body down into yours, licking your cheek to taste you. "I'm gonna cum inside you and mark you as mine. So that way I have the only right. So that way nothing else will ever be the same for you because everything you do you’ll remember me." You moaned out, he was close and you were closer, teetering on the edge. He ripped the blindfold off your head, throwing it to the side, he stared into your eyes deeply, with all the passion he could muster in his stubborn self. Your muscles clamped hard around him at the weak attempt you made to contain your orgasm. Your body arched up into his chest and you shouted Richard's name lovingly.  
"Oh God!" He didn't chastise you for coming before him, instead riding out your orgasm and enjoying your unbelievable clenching pussy. Another thrust and he stilled leaking himself into you, filling you completely and marking you as he claimed he would. His head fell limp onto your heaving bosom. You felt terrible! Suddenly realizing that you could never choose any one of the three amazing men, you decided then and there that the game was over.   
You would gather the men back into your room again and find a way to end this. No man would have you if you couldn't have them all. Richard pressed a gentle kiss to your chest.  
"I am sorry Richard. I really am." You tried angling your head up to his forehead, but the cuffs would allow any movement of your upper body to be comfortable. He back onto his knees, still inside you, he reached over to the end table where a black tiny key resided. He unlocked your hands cuffs before pulling out of you and leaving you on the bed.  
"Wait!" You blurted out in a panic, he paused in his steps to father the clothes on the floor, glancing over at you with a face of steal.   
"What?"  
"I am sorry. Don't leave just yet. I want you to hold and tell me everything's gonna be alright." You felt like crying, you sat up caressing the red marks from the cuffs on your wrists.   
"Why should I?"  
"Because I don't know what to do anymore." You sobbed, falling back and burying your face into the pillows. You felt the bed dip behind you and an arm wrap around your waist, a kiss was placed on your cheek, his warm body swallowing yours.   
"You're not use to so many men wanting you, are you?"  
"I just want one guy. One. I don't think I can handle three."  
"It's alright."   
"I still have to go see Michael."  
"Not yet." He scowled, he obviously hated Michael for taking you away from him as he did in the beginning. "Stay with me until you have to leave." You nodded your head feeling your eyelids grow lazy, you were tired, eventually you felt yourself falling asleep. Richard was going down the same path and before the two of you knew it, you were in dreamland.


	10. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter: Sir Guy got a little up close with you. Leading to a whole bunch of BDSM and apologies.
> 
> WARN- Sorry guys :) No Smutty in this chapter. Not yet, I came up with an even better idea.  
> "pure evil, puRE Evil, EVILLLLLL"

When you had woke up, you panicked. It was eleven o' clock at night way past the previous time you'd planned on going to meet Michael. Shit! Richard had migrated away from you on the bed, where you stood up and waltzed over to your room through the door connecting it to the one you were in. You had to admit it was quite clever of Richard to get a room beside yours. You grabbed your stuff that you left in front of the door and dressed as quickly as possible. You didn't know why, you were still sore from the two previous sexual experiences with both Richard and Tom.   
You felt it was only more fair to go and meet Michael as well, you wouldn't initiate sex this time though. You just wanted to hang out and relax, he was probably sleeping, you made him wait so long. When you made it to Michael's door you had to admit nervousness. What if he hated you for not showing up sooner? What if he quit the game because he thought you weren't worth it? Did it matter?  
You sucked up your fears and knocked on the door. The wait was a good minute, or so before the door finally opened to Michael wearing nothing, but his boxers. He rubbed his eyes with one hand leaning against the door then glaring at you. You shamefully glanced down at the sight of him. This is the second time was almost naked in front of you, you had already seen him naked before. The king of sex in Hollywood, but you didn't come for sex, you came to apologize and hang out, nothing more.   
It was a struggle to get to his room, you were so sore. Wearing a large white t-shirt and sweat pants that covered up most of the bruises. You didn't want him getting the idea that the others hurt you intentionally, not that you would tell him that they pretty much did, but it was a good pain.   
"You are late." He exclaimed sternly, looking cutely at you with groggy eyes. Thank god he was definitely to tired for s- WHAT THE FUCK?! You told yourself to stop thinking about sex, you were becoming an addict all because of three guys. You needed to slow it down.  
"I am so sorry. I fell asleep, I wanted to hang out." A small exhausted smile grazed his features.  
"Sit down on the couch. I'll turn on a movie." He turned to disappear into the hotel room, you followed after him. Your stomach growling in time with his question. "You want some pizza?" It was almost like the entire competition wasn't even there, to your surprise the only ones who had broken the rules were Richard and Tom, in there own way. Where is your bet money that Tom promised?  
"Sure." He waltzed into the mini kitchen pulling out a box of pizza from the fridge. You stood on the other side of the counter trying your best not to look at his lean chest.  
"Again I feel-"  
"No harm done. I'll start the movie, paper plates right here. You eat your pizza cold right?"  
"Yeah. I love cold pizza."  
"As do I, but I am not so hungry. So help yourself." He left you at the counter to go turn on the movie. He was such a gentleman right now, which you weren't expecting, considering he was more of the flirt. You wished he was sleepy more often, he looked so cute and tired, but oddly enough the covers on the bed weren't even untucked yet... He was up to something. You grabbed yourself a plate of pizza and after removing your flip flops. You plopped yourself down on the couch beside Michael who naturally wrapped his arm around your neck as he pressed play on the remote.  
"What are we watching?" You asked in between chews.  
"Shame." You nearly choked on your pizza, him watching you with a suppressed smirk. You had watched porn, you had even watched Johnny Sins home videos, and plenty of other obscene and vulgar movies. But! Out of all of them, Shame was probably the only movie in history that made you so wet you had to relieve yourself in the Theatre's bathroom.   
"Why Shame?"  
"It's the only movie I have and the ones on paper view are crap." You knew, he knew then. God! He wanted to fuck you and it tuned you on that you'd both be fucking while he was fucking someone else on TV. You told yourself no sex when you entered this hotel room, but now that was all you could think about. You took a bite of pizza to hold back any deadly words that would leave your lips. The movie began with him laying in bed, it was morning, way past the time he had to be at work. As the movie continued further into the more sexual scenes, all of which you had to cross your legs to contain yourself. He took notice.   
"You know I actually got very boney on most of these scenes. Like this one!" He paused the movie right when his pants were about to be torn off by a woman he was seducing. You looked away even when he stood up to point at his past self's bulge which was very prominent in the light blue jeans.   
You placed the plate down on the coffee table, biting your bottom lip. He sat down beside you, much closer to you and played the movie. Pausing it every so often at the sex scenes to make a comment on what happened film day, or how beautiful you were compared to said women. These women had bodies that certainly couldn't compare to yours. Then at one particular scene, he leaned downward till his breath was at your ear.  
"Do you like watching me fuck other women?" He said in his more American accent, the exact accent used in the movie and god it was so dark and sexy, but it just wasn't as sexy as his Irish accent. You didn't react to it, addicted to the situation where his boxers were tented.  
"This wasn't my intention. Coming here to have sex with you."  
"There is nothing more I want then to make love to you (Y/N)." The moans sounded from the TV, he turned it off them plummeted his lips into yours. "I don't make love with any one of my bed partners, but for you... I'll do anything." He was hovering over you, his hand sliding up your thighs as your legs encircled his waist. His hand touched a bruise and you winced into the kiss, he pulled away sitting back onto his knees still in between your legs. He gazed at you skeptically for a moment before grabbing the hem of your shorts, shimmying them down your body, and tossing them to the side. His hands and eyes grazed over the large bruises and bumps from earlier sessions.   
His jaw tightened and his eyes found yours again, you felt like crying all over. This was difficult, it was like cheating, it was a love quartet that wouldn't stop until you said so. You didn't think it would be this hard to fuck a whole bunch of hot guys while they tried to gain your attention. It was though, even if Jessica did it all the time you weren't her and you had had enough sex and orgasms for one day. Then almost as soon as he was there, he was gone. Standing beside the couch glaring down at you.  
"Which one of them?"  
"Both." You blurted out without thinking, his head hung low and he stared at his feet.   
"So you fuck them, but you didn't want to fuck me." He accused with his firm voice, strict, but nothing far from soothing even in his rage.  
"Its not that Michael. I just don't want to play this game anymore. I choose none of you okay?!" You grabbed your shorts off the floor and rushed out the door, even when Michael tried to stop you. You couldn't go back to your room because Richard was on the other side and going to Tom would only make you feel worse. So as of the moment you went nowhere, you entered the elevator and leaned back into the metal across from the door.  
It didn't open once after the doors closed on you and you slowly felt your body growing weaker, eventually you were asleep. Only to be woken the next morning by a maid who was asking if you drunk too much. You hurried back to your room to find something completely unexpected. It was Michael once again sitting on the edge of your bed, this time fully dressed.   
He looked prepared for whatever the island was to bring; a light grey tank that hung loose, sunglasses, caches, and white nike shoes. His hair was smoothed back with gel and the glasses stuck at his forehead as he beamed at you with baby aqua eyes.  
"Hello (Y/N)." Michael said with a smile on his face, this made you completely fearful. How did he even get into your room? How did he even know where your room was? You probably had forgotten that you told him, if you even did that is. You felt enraged for some reason, he gets pissed off at you and now he is all happy?! Great! Just Great! You really did it this time.  
"What do you want? And how did you get in here?" He sighed, standing up, you flinched as if he would hurt you.  
"I'm gonna be honest. I don't like losing a game, especially a fair one. So let's start over." He led his hand out for you to shake. The words he spoke reminded you that this was a game, to all of them, this was a game... Only a game to find out which knight in shining armor was worthy enough. Certainly not a fair game on your part, but a game.   
"I don't want to play this... Game of yours anymore." You at that moment decided to leave the island, Jessica had went home so why not you? So much for Vacation. "I'm leaving. Tell the others it's over." While walking over to your luggage, he stopped you, startling you with a peck to the lips, gazing into your eyes. In those eyes you saw his plead, his want, everything the others had for you. You didn't understand it... They could have any women they wanted, but why you?  
"You dot get it, do you?" You stepped back, looking downward with embarrassment. His thumb reaching under your chin to guide your eyes back to his. "The reason we want you so much is not only because you are beautiful. It's because you don't want us like the other women do. You don't look at us like we are money signs, you look at us like humans with normal life's." His eyes moved back and forth from your lips to your eyes. "I would give anything for a woman like you..." Then he stepped back to a much more casual distance, holding his hand out again as before. "Let's start over. Give me a chance."   
You questioned yourself, maybe dragging this out a bit longer wouldn't be such a bad idea. You truly felt like an idiot though, what woman in the right mind wouldn't take full advantage of this opportunity? You reached your hand out for his willingly and shook it, he smiled. A smile you hadn't seen him give ever. It was a sincere apology type of smile, the smile one would give to someone when they woke up in the morning. You would soon make it, his victory smile. He persuaded you and now he was going to make you want him.   
"I'm Michael."   
"Hmm... (Y/N)."  
"It a pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if you'd like to join me on a jungle adventure today." You blushed.  
"What exactly would I discover on this adventure?" He cocked his head and gave a naughty grin, you soon realized that was not what he meant, but none the less.   
"Birds, Tigers, exotic flowers. That type of stuff."  
"Alrighty then. I would love to join you."  
"Great. Get dressed in some outdoors clothes and we'll leave for the tour in about an hour." He nearly turned to sit back down on the bed, expecting you to change in the bathroom.  
"Wait." You had stopped him, grabbing his hand, your eyes shot to one another's.  
"What do you mean tour?"  
"While you were sleeping away in the elevator, I called up the island's your service and booked us on a private one."  
"Really?" You felt excitement roll through you, damn! He really was serious. But then!!! He also saw you in the elevator, upon realizing your expression go red, he chuckled.  
"It's not big deal. I told the maid to wake you up and make sure no one use that elevator while you were in there."  
"Oh... Then thank you." Then very gently, in the smoothest, slickest, most seductive voice you had ever heard... He said, "no problem".


	11. Fassy Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while. I have been so Busy. When I finally had time to sit down and relax today. I wrote like a mad woman. I have nearly finished my book and added a chapter to this story, plus a couple ONE Shots yo. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> WARNING- Smut! In this chapter, summary in the next if you didn't read.

Since you had arrived at the island you had been no where, but the beach and the hotel. You never had considered going on some tour thriving with jungle adventure. After dressing into a button up pale medium sleeve shirt and jean shorts along with nike's Michael and you left the hotel. It was surprisingly early, around six o'clock, but the jeep that was scheduled to take you both away, wasn't far from.  
The sun was rising when you both had already left on the jeep down a path in the jungle. You never thought you would see such beauty. Exotic flora and fauna at every turn, amazing waterfalls, and uncharted caves went down alongside the path. Michael kept an arm wrapped around you the entire time and for a moment you forgot about leaving and the competition, that was at first a good idea, but now a stupid one.   
"Stop the vehicle." Michael shouted and the driver did as requested, Michael hopped out of the jeep holding a hand out to you with a smile.   
"What are we doing?"  
"Exploring." You didn't think twice and took his hand exiting the vehicle with him. He slapped his hand on the jeep and it went forward as if it was a cab. You giggled nervously, clenching your fists, and biting your bottom lip.   
"Is this safe?"  
"Of course not, but I figured you wanted to go swimming near the waterfall so we are doing this." He definitely was cheering you up, a luxurious walk through the dangerous jungle was very intriguing and exhilarating. The beautiful noises of birds, or monkeys were like melody to your ears, it was soothing... Very... The scent of natural moss and nectar overflowing in your nostrils. You walked with steady steps being careful not to touch anything you were doubtful of. Michael followed behind much more interested in your backside than the scenery. You looked over your shoulder feeling flirtatious you winked at him with a simper on your lips.   
When you both made it the waterfall you were first to start undressing, which slightly shocked you. At this point you didn't care though, the water was clear and sparkling, begging for you to submerge yourself in it. Michael disposed of his boxers, you undressed down to your bra and panties and stepped over to the bank, but before you could reach the edge arms wrapped around your waist. You squeaked in surprise, feeling grabby hands all over you, tickling you to no end.   
You spun around pushing Michael away from you, losing balance and falling down into the shallow end of the waters. Michael grinned naughtily at you, expecting something more from you. You stood up drenched in water, you smoothed your soaked hair back and grabbed his arm tugging him forward down into the pool. It was still closer to the bank, where if standing the waters would meet your knees. He reached for you, but you had already moved deeper into the water swimming out into the center of the pool, he followed after you relentlessly.   
"Get over here (Y/N). I am not done with you." You kept swimming away, but eventually the chase ended when he had caught your ankle and yanked you into his chest. Arms wrapping around your waist and easily holding the both of you above the surface. You wrapped your legs around his waist tightly and arms around his neck, your faces an inch apart. Heavy ragged breathes at close quarters. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." He stated softly, not going the extra inch to meet her lips, he was almost teasing her, waiting for her to take that chance.  
"No, you aren't." You sternly replied, he giggled, obviously enjoying your stubborn representation of arousal. You didn't care how much sex you've had lately and as far as you knew, you were still slightly sore. It was worth it however, three of the hottest men you had ever known and they all wanted you. There was pros and cons to being wanted by multiple men, but in the end it was worth it.   
"I am leaving in two days... I want you to come with me." It was random, surprisingly so, you weren't expecting long term relationships with any of them, simply because you thought they would lose taste in you. None of them had so far, Richard still wanted you as did Tom, but Michael hadn't had sex with you yet and that made you wonder, maybe he really was more patient than the others. Even with his Hollywood "king of sex" title, he didn't seem to be angry with you for rejecting him last night anymore.   
"I don't know." You answered truthfully because you didn't, you didn't know if you wanted to leave with him, constant paparazzi, nonstop gifts, and expensive dates.  
"You know..." He pressed his forehead to yours and closed his eyes. "I never lied to you about being alone. Many women have filled my bed, but none have been able to fill my heart quite like you... I want you to be mine. I want to spend my life with you. I have never felt this way before and I hope you feel the same."   
"I don't know what to feel."  
"Marry me, (Y/N). Be my wife..."  
"I barely know you."  
"We can date, take it much slower. I want to win you over. What can I do to keep you for myself." You held back a sob, but it wasn't of dread, it was of happiness... You were so happy that he would want to marry you. Who cared about the stupid paparazzi, the expensive gifts, you could get use to that... He made your heart swell and throb with emotions that you never thought you would ever have. You smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, nodding your head frantically.   
"I will. I'll go with you." He smirked, slamming his lips into yours as if it was his life source. His hands weaved through your hair and tugged gently with passion. The kiss was lengthened as you began to roll your hips into his, he groaned. Guiding you back to the bank, he laid you down on its sandy edge and kissed at your throat where fading bruises were found.  
He kissed over them lifting your upper body and removing your bra, he tossed it to the side. His breath hitched and he sat up on his knee between your legs to run his hands down over your exposed chest. Your nipples hardening at the contact of his rough ministrations. He felt he had all the time in the word, kissing your skin, sucking at your breasts, erotically tonguing your belly button. He stopped when you were a writhing mess, underwear soaked they followed quit with your bra. Which didn't exactly match, but at least it was something.  
He kissed over your woman hood, eyes looking up into your half lidded ones for a reaction.  
"I claim you as my own and you will be mine forever." He whispered into your dripping heat, extending his tongue to lick at your clit and then down the slit. Your back arched and you moaned, your thighs almost crushing his head as you squirmed. He chuckled at you, fucking you with his tongue, regardless of your tight restraint. He kept his mouth at you, slurping up the sugary goodness leaking from you.   
You came on his mouth moaning loudly and screaming his name, he remained there, licking over your sensitivity. He kissed up your body and directly pressed his lips to yours, cutting off your heated breath. You moaned even more, he slid his boxers down to his thighs and slowly entered you. Waiting for your adjustment to his size and then retreating to slam into you again.  
"Oh god Michael!" You tugged at his hair, his hand gripping your thigh and pressing in and out of you in a quick manner. He found every spot that brought pleasure to you, watching your expressions to find which spot was ecstasy. He rubbed a thumb over your clit harder and harder he thrusted, but no pain, it was all pleasure even if you were sore. You felt nothing, his bated breath at your ear whispering sweet endearments and compliments. Suddenly he let out a groan, a tired and lousy groan that sent shivers through your body and sent you into an orgasm. It sent an orgasm into him, he said your name as his white seed spurted into you. You moaned as the warmth spread through your body. It was silent as he remained there holding you, his face resting on your breasts like a pillow.  
"I love you." He whispered, you tensed up, those words they sent a nervous sting to your heart. Was this love? Being with him you felt so... Abnormal.   
"I love you too." You replied and lazily wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes. You both came down from your high connected as one.  
"Come on. Let's get back to the hotel." He whispered, sitting up he pulled out of you. You dressed and he did the same. You had decided something on the walk back to the hotel... You were insane. You couldn't love three men... You didn't even know what love was. When holding Michael's hand you felt warm and protected, but you had doubts. Why were you doubting yourself? For once in your life you needed to make your own decision, upon realizing this you released Michael's hand. He shot his gaze at you in a worried manner, stopping directly in the path.  
"I need time to think." You said softly, Michael thought for a moment. He needed to give you space, they all did.  
"About what? What is there to think about? Don't you want to be with me?" He stepped forward wrapping your hands warmly in his. The both of you still damp from the swimming in the pool by the relaxing waterfall. You averted your eyes to the ground.   
"It's not that. I just... I'm so stressed and..." You shut your eyes tightly, raising a hand from his to cover your eyes. You weren't going to cry, not anymore, anxiety was something you should be able to handle on your own. When you felt him wrap his arms around you in a hug, you knew he understood.  
"Very well. I will give you time to think. Will you at least come to my room for dinner tonight though?" You smiled up at him pecking his cheek.  
"Of course." He smiled genuinely in your direction, keeping an arm wrapped around you, you both began back down the path.   
"Does this mean the game is over?"  
"Yes... It's over."  
"I'll tell-"  
"No. Not yet. Let me think for a while." He didn't seem so pleased with the response, but said nothing. "I'll tell them."   
"Promise me you won't leave me."   
"You know, I can't make that promise." He nodded his head unwillingly, time... That's what you needed. Time...


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Um... It's getting to the end, don't panic. It's not really the end, end.... so ....um. I hope this chapter makes sense, I was kind of at that point between sleep and awake so. Yeah. Enjoy though, even if your heart gets broken. :)

Your heart at this point was pounding so fast it hurt. After taking some time to think you finally made a decision, you would be leaving with Michael. You would work out everything else such as college, work, and living situations, but as far as you knew you loved him. Then again... You also felt love with Richard and Tom, but couldn't really determine if it was true love. If any of this was true love.  
The reason you were so anxious was because you had decided to tell Richard about leaving. You would tell him the game was over and then go and tell Tom. You knew it wouldn't be that easy, especially if they knew Michael was taking you. They would fight about it, complain, and try to convince you otherwise, but it wasn't their decision.  
For ocne in your life you had known what to do, you didn't doubt yourself at the moment... Well maybe a little. In this situation you would expect that. Doubt was a normal occurrence in everyone's life. You had to face this though, what was happening was wrong. Michael didn't win the game, he won your heart and that is what made him different from Tom and Richard.  
You rose a clench hand and knocked at the door of the hotel room connecting to the one beside it. Moments later it was opened by a smiling and Frank Richard. He was happy to see you obviously, you felt a pain of guilt, how would you tell him?  
"Hello my darling. How are you?" He gestured for you to enter, but you shook your head. His smile slowly faded and you saw a glimpse of dread in his eyes. "Have I lost?" You sighed, rolling your eyes, you shook your head.  
"I'm leaving Richard... In two days and I wanted to tell you this competition is over."  
"What?" He spat out, not in a rude manner, but more so in disbelief. His hand gripping former onto the door. His eyes were glossy after a moment of staring at you with a longing and broken   
expression. "What do you mean?" His voice cracked, but he spoke with urgency, his posture dulling from intimidating and strong to weak and uncertain.  
"I am- uh- going back home." It was a lie. You lied to him because you couldn't date see the worser side of a broken heart.   
"Why? Why not stay for a few days longer than two? If it's money surely you can-" You rose a hand up to silence him, he was breathless, out of words to say. His bottom lip trembling and you recognize the fact you had never seen him so... Torn apart before. He remained strict and strong, throughout this entire ordeal, you could see it as if life was leaving his soul, energy, and love.  
"It's not money. I am leaving. I have a life to go back to and my vacation is over." He was swift reaching forward and grasping your hands in his.   
"Two more days until, you say? Stay with me for two more days then, let me prove to you how much I want to keep you. Hold you and cherish you. I have never felt this for another woman before." He wanted you to be with him for two days straight?  
"What if at the end of the two days I still wish to leave?" You replied smartly, it was no laughing matter, any other time it would have been, but in this case two more days weren't anything.   
"Then I will respect your decision..." He rose your hands up to his chest, stepping forward and closing the distance between your bodies. He dreamily looked into your eyes with love, still uncertain with himself after your confession with only some hope to overwhelm that. "And leave with you." He finished, your eyes went wide with shock. He would give up everything to be with you, stay with you... As long as it meant he would be with you. You gulped to clear your throat and licked your lips which had suddenly gone dry.  
You looked down, around, up, frantically, anywhere away from his direct gaze.   
"B-But what about y-your-" He grabbed your chin, stopping your stuttering, he rose your head to look into his eyes. A small smile overtaking his features.   
"My career is nothing as exciting as you." His hand guided yours into the dark button up dress shirt he was wearing. Your hand roaming over his chest hairs to stop over the throbbing portion of his upper chest. His heart was beating against him, if it was silent in the world you could hear it. "It's nothing worth having you in my arms for another day, another night. Just to be with you... Smile at you and see your smile." You took a step back, yanking your hand away, he frowned again. "I love-"  
"I know." You sternly interjected, he looked down at the floor, his arms falling to his sides. You stepped back over to the window, the curtains hung open and allowing the view of the pool, and beautiful beach. You met Michael at the receptionist counter. You met Richard in the staircase practicing for who knows what, where he asked you out to dinner. You met Tom in the elevator looking for a girlfriend. You had your first feelings for Michael in that pool. You turned looking over to the bed closest to the door and that's where the three of them sat... Talking about you, planning on taking you, what made you so different? You didn't know. Your eyes went to the beach outside the window. You made love on that beach, returning to find that Richard was much rougher, and Michael? What about Michael? He took you away on a jungle adventure, an adventure with a double innuendo.   
You signed, crossing your arms and leaning up against the window. You had heard about destiny before, but never really believed in it. Fate however, that was entirely different. Before all of this you had the hugest crushes on these men, before all of this you didn't even want to go on a vacation to some island. If you had never met Jessica, you never would have been here. If your flight wasn't delayed Jessica and you never would have seen Michael Fassbender. If you never wanted some exercise you wouldn't have met Richard, if you weren't lazy you wouldn't have taken the elevator and seen Tom. You never would have become friends with Benedict if you weren't thirsty for water.  
Maybe this was meant to happen. You rarely dated and you never had sex as much as a woman your age would. This vacation was supposed to bliss and it was, even if you had certain bouts of anxiety because of its contents. This entire vacation was a dream come true and you valued it that much, but that's all it was... A vacation.   
You had your own life. Maybe leaving to be with Michael wasn't what you wanted, maybe your true decision was going back home and continuing the life you had set out for yourself, you had your break. These men... They loved you, but it wasn't that anymore, you figured they would get over it, you figured that perhaps, just maybe... It wasn't meant to be. There was another man out there somewhere that you deserved, one that had Richard's stubbornness, Michael's charm, and Tom's blushing self.   
That was what it was, not this. They had their lives and you had yours, you would leave it at that. You glanced over at Richard who had been waiting patiently while you stare blankly out the window.  
"I'm sorry Richard, but I don't think we should hang out any longer." His lips parted and he appeared to be holding back sobs, unable to produce words. He looked away in shame, thinking it was himself. You approached and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey... Look at me." Your voice wasn't happy, nor sad, it was giving and comfortable. He did just that gazing into your eyes. "This is my choice. You have given me all you can and I am so happy you have chosen me to be the lucky girl... But I'm the wrong choice." You placed your hands on either side of his scruffy face and smiled lovingly, caressing his cheeks with your thumbs. His towering height still outrunning you by a foot. "I am sure there is another woman out there who deserves you more than I do and I know you will find her." He suddenly was hit with understanding, he sighed and nodded his head, not wanting to give you up so easily, but barely having a choice. You wouldn't change your mind.   
"One last kiss." He muttered and you nodded your head, he lent down pressing his lips to yours in a chaste and final kiss.  
You knew you would see him again and he wouldn't forget you, just as you wouldn't forget him. He gave you the number of Tom's room and you left to go and give him the news. To your surprise Richard was taking this like an adult, he wasn't stubborn and even smiled as you went on your way. You loved him, but not like that... You knew he wasn't your one and somehow he knew as well.


	13. Leaving 4 Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... The feels in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it so far and don't think it is the end. I really wasn't sure at first how I was going to end this story and now I know. I have decided that after this I will write three epilogues on Michael and the Reader's relationship. Than three one shots, or lemons with Richard and Tom for everyone's enjoyment. So yeah... Lol.

When Tom opened the door to you standing there he snatched you up in his arms and kissed you like you were his last breath. Your hands pressed flat against his bare chest, he wore nothing, but his boxers. You pushed him away and he was confused to find you glaring at him, you turned the glare into a stern expression and sighed. 

"We have to talk." He offered you into his room with a forming niche joys smirk, hoping to lighten the mood, but you declined knowing it would turn into something else if you didn't help it.

"What's wrong love?" He crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at you. You bit your bottom lip nervously, why were you nervous? You shook it away and finally did what you came to do.

"The competition is done and I'm leaving." You blurted out being straightforward with the truth, Tom's smirk drifted away almost as Richard's did, except Richard had more emotion. Tom blankly stared at you as if you were joking.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Because I have to go home, but I figured-" 

"I understand." He interrupted simply, his voice calm and cool, he was smirking again almost as if all those things he said meant nothing. It sort of broke your heart, but you realized Tom always knew he didn't love you like you were his life, more so like you were someone to keep him company. You returned the smirk and nodded your head.

"You do?"

"Yes. I knew that at the end of this vacation you were on, we would head our separate ways. If it's any consolation I would very much like to remain a friend though." You didn't want to say that friendship wasn’t okay either, but you had to. You shook your head and he once again was no longer smiling.

"You have your life and I have mine Tom. It's not that I wouldn't want to be friends with you, it's that I can't. I love you more than friends should, but less than a lover." Richard seemed to grasp the concept immediately so that you wouldn't have to speak it, you barely understood what you meant yourself, but it somehow made sense. 

"Oh." He replied with a sigh. "I see... Well it was nice being with you at least. Friends, lovers, or neither I will never forget you." Tom said everything in a way that made you both appreciative and sad. You left Tom after he fought your protests and gave you his number. You were more worried about how Michael would react. You promised him, you promised him you wouldn't leave him... That would break his heart and you thought it would break yours as well, but this was what you had to do. 

When you stood in front of Michael's door, you felt dread. He was definitely different from Richard and Tom, he made you feel excited and anxiety, looking at him you felt funny now. When you first met him, when you first came face to face with him and he asked for a hug. You think that was what did it for you, when he gazed into your eyes and the world seemed to stop. You didn't freak out like most girls, even with Richard and Tom, they were just people who were notoriously known. They had a life, like you and that is why you needed to do this. 

It would never work out otherwise, you had dreams, dreams of seeing the world, and graduating college. You wouldn't forget this, but you would take it as a lesson learned. Before you could knock on the door it was swung open, a breathless Michael standing at the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping wet. 

Your lips were stuck to each other and you didn't know what to say to him. Your mind going completely blank when you eyed his chest up and down, he grinned with pride when he noticed.

"You are early (Y/N). Come in." You did as he requested, he moved out of the way and you entered into the hotel room. Sitting down on the couch, the door was shut and Michael walked over to his open luggage on the bed. You nervously looked down at your lap fiddling with your thumbs and nibbling at your bottom lip. Your eyes drifted up to see him drop the towel and pick clothes from the luggage. "It's great to see you. I am making an Irish stew that my mother made for me when I was little. The kitchen isn't exactly the best for cooking about, but It will do." His voice was confident and he seemed happy, happier than you had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry Michael." You said in a light tone, your voice was soft, but you felt terrible. Worse than when you told Richard, or Tom. Michael stopped, still naked he stared over at you, no longer smiling at you.

"About what?"

"I can't go with you. I told the others that the competition is over, but I just can't."

"Why not?" His voice was accusing now, he threw the shirt he was holding back into the luggage and walked over to sit beside you. He grabbed one hand weaving his fingers into yours, he brought it to his lips.

"I have my own life and no matter how I feel. I have to follow my own path. I still have so much things I have to do. I can’t get into a relationship when I have barely known the person for a few days.."

"You can go to college in London. We can live in my small little apartment I've had since I was twenty and we can-"

"No, Michael. We aren't meant to be together you and me." Michael shook his head, bringing one hand up to grab the back of your head and pull your forehead to his. 

"I don't want you to go. I'm in love with you. This is what I want, you.” He brought your hand up to cup his smooth cheeks, he must have shaved.

"Then fall out, I can't stay. I have decided I am leaving tonight."

"You wouldn't do this to me." Michael's eyes glistened with tears, one drifting down his cheek. Seeing Michael like this made you want to stay, but you knew you couldn’t. You told yourself that this was a vacation… Not a fall in love and throw your dream life away type of thing.

"I have only known you for three days and that's it Michael."

"Don't you feel the same. Look at me and tell me you don't." You gazed into his eyes, this feeling it couldn't have been real. You pulled away standing up, your back turned to him. 

"I don't know what I want. I have to go though. I have to do this." Then you left him there and the thing that hurt the most was he didn't stop you. It bothered you more when he didn't stop you, he loved you... He said it, he meant it... What about you?


	14. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys. I know it has been a while. I took some time on this chapter because I wanted it to be good. There are two versions and I chose the one that sounded the most realistic other than Michael just meeting her randomly at a restaurant. I hope you guys don't hate me, I didn't want this chapter to sound rushed, or anything. If this chapter sounds cheesy, or terrible do tell me. LOL. Anyways, enjoy.

You stood at the front counter, checking out of your hotel room. You didn't know why, but you couldn't get Michael out of your head. The woman at the front desk was native, but very good on English to your luck and you were in a hurry to leave this place. 

"Is that all, ma'am?" The woman asked, you smiled loosely and shook your head. 

"No... That will be it." As you bent down to grab your luggage the phone at the front desk rung. She picked it up doing her usual greeting, you were about to leave when she stumbled over her words.

"W-Wait." You did as she said, obviously confused about what the hell was going on. You needed to leave, there wouldn't be another boat back all day after this one, which was about to depart in twenty minutes.

"What's up?" You asked suspiciously, she grinned awkwardly and paused, staring at you for a moment. You grew aggravated rolling your eyes and lifting your luggage up again, you turned to leave.

"You left something... In the room. The janitor is c-coming down to return it to you." Your eyebrows furrowed and you shook your head.

"What exactly did I leave behind?" She didn't reply and for a moment you considered just forgetting about whatever you left, but then again it could be something important. You dropped your luggage and crossed your arms, impatiently looking down at the watch around your wrist. "How long must it take for a guy to come down an elevator?"

"Not long." A breathlessly voice came running up to your side, it was Michael. You were shocked... You didn't know how to react, should you smile? Should you slap him? Should you keep going? You conducted yourself and acted as though you were unfazed.

"Michael, I don't have all day I'm-" he rose a hand silencing you, he bent down, leaning his hands down on his knees to hold himself up. He glanced up and bit his bottom lip. 

"One second." He said, still sucking in heavy breaths of oxygen. He stood up when he was calmed, hands on his hips. He wore a loose blue t-shirt and jeans, but he was barefoot. "I have to tell you something..." He stepped forward, smiling, only slightly heaving still. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "When I first met you..." He cleared his throat, swallowing down the dryness of his tongue. "I loved you." You told yourself that was a lie right of the bat, you were about to turn away and leave. "It was love at first sight." You couldn't hear this, if it was all a lie, your heart was going to explode even more than it already had. You stubbornly looked down at the floor, feeling his forehead press against yours and push your head up so you were staring into his eyes. "I'm scared of love. I never thought I would find it until I met you and I didn't know how to react."

"Michael-"

"I don't expect you to drop everything for me, if you don't feel the same I will let you be, but I had to say that. I have to know... Do you love me?"

"I... I, uh..." You were panicking inside even as concealed as you looked on the outside. The truth was you were scared shitless, there was no use saying this wasn't real love, no matter how much you wanted it to not be. You were in love with Michael. "I..." Then he was gone, everything was dark and when you opened your eyes. He was not there, you weren't on an island, you were on the right side of a queen size bed. 

You sat up on your elbows, your eyes blurring in and out of focus as you look around your bedroom. The covers cluttered at your mid drift, your bare breasts naked to the emptiness of the room. The darkness soaked over, both you and the man in bed beside you. It wasn't Michael... No... You had told him No, because you were a coward.  
Every night you thought about him, about your mistake. Five years later you've graduated with a bachelor's in literature and are living with your boyfriend. Your life must be really great. Or it could be better. If only you had said those three words, but you didn't. You laid back, scuffling the covers off your body and lying their naked, staring up at the ceiling.  
You thought back to that day, the day Michael had offered you his eternal love and all you said was...  
"I can't... I don't love you", Lies. "This was all just a fling Michael." You tore yourself from him, snatching your luggage and holding back tears for the final time as he drifted farther away from you. Or maybe you drifted from him. You hated yourself, all that shame and guilt at his heart broken blankness as he watched you walk away. It was even worse when you saw that he was dating a whole bunch of other woman, much prettier than you in the tabloids.  
"I'm sorry." You whispered in your bed, looking over to the man in bed beside you. His trimmed locks, the simple charcoal hairs that resided their. He rested on his belly, muscles flexed as his arms wrapped the pillow beneath his head, giving you a visual view of his facial features. They were very similar to his, to Michael's... What was there to say? You loved Michael, not this man. If only you weren't an idiot and said “Yes, I love you”, if only you could see Michael again and tell him just that. 

 

"Okay Class, everyone take out your textbooks, notebooks, and a pencil. We are going to learn about Author's purpose today. Can anyone tell me what that is?" You were a third grade teacher, of course it wasn't an easy job, but you loved it. It was the job you always dreamed of, when you saw a student pass your class you were more than happy to know it was because of you.

Unlike most teachers you prepared them for real life, gave them real situations to solve for their do nows and plenty of mind bending questions while lecturing to the young students. They made you laugh and you made them laugh. A student raised their hand out of the twenty that sat at their desks, a few still removing the needed supplies from their bags.  
"It's the reason why the Author is writing." You smiled and nodded your head, grabbing a marker and walking over to the board.

"We know that they could write to entertain..." You wrote the words as you spoke, starting a list. "To persuade, or to explain something." The sharp this of the marker head meeting the clean white board sounded through the classroom. 

"Can anyone give me an example of the three?" No one raised their hands despite the fact they had already learned this. "For example, an Author who writes to entertain would be... J.R.R. Tolkien." You gave an example, waltzing over to your desk, you heels clicking as you went. You looked down at the teacher's copy of their work book. "I want you all to give me two examples for each of the three. Is that fair?" Their answer was writing down in their notebooks and you sat back in your seat taking a deep breath. 

You grabbed your phone and looked down at it, your eyebrows furrowed when you saw there were six text messages from Jessica. You began to worry, no matter how much the girl annoyed you, she was like a sister to you. 

"I'll be right outside if anyone needs me." She stood and stepped outside calling her friend Jessica, when the phone stopped ringing you could hear her crying on the other side of the phone.

"Jess, what's wrong?" You asked in a voice of panic.

"He wants a divorce." Your breath caught, you knew her fiancé was a rich man. One her father expected her to marry, you wouldn't have guessed this to happen because they looked so in love.

"Oh god, Jess. I am so sorry. Do you want me to call a sub?"

"If you want. I really need a friend right now."

"I'll be there in thirty." You stepped back into the classroom to see everyone had finished. "Um, class. I'm really sorry, but you all are going to have a sub for the rest of the period. It's an emergency." You called the front office as the other stupids began to talk. You wrote the workbook pages on the board and turned to see that the few good student were jotting them down. The sub arrived after you gathered your things and you were quick as lightening leaving the classroom in a heated walk. You were worried about Jessica, you had never heard her cry so badly before.


	15. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet, another boring chapter, but I promise that everything after this will be extremely good... Or I hope you guys think it is good. I had to have some leeway in between the time that the reader left and the time that they come across each other again. PLUS, I have come up with a lot of new ideas, that will bring both drama and action to the entire story. And... Guess who is coming back?

You knew that being a friend had obligations, you had a job to defend your friend to the end... Who cares if it annoyed the hell out of you? Because it did, it really did. Sitting on a stained leather love seat couch, one arm wrapped around Jessica as she sobbed hopelessly into your bosom. Sometimes you wish you weren't a woman, but then again, being a woman had its benefits.  
You had never seen Jessica cry so much. You had your heels placed beside the couch, your feet folded under you as you laid back into the copious amounts of plush pillows on the couch. Her home was a bit too extravagant, but you would assume that's what a wealthy beings home would look like. High ceilings, Gothic archway to every hallway, tan painted walls and very light colors of the overall home decor.  
Entering the home one came across a long stairway leading upstairs to where Jessica's exceedingly large bedroom was. It was very odd that her husband had a room of his own, in other words, he slept alone. Jessica snatched a tissue box off the coffee table in front of the couch and ripped a handful of tissues from it. Almost dramatically blowing into the tissues.  
This was why you didn't want to commit to anything... Yet. Your boyfriend had asked if you were ready to take the next step in the relationship, but you never knew what to say. You didn't know what held you back, a feeling... An instinct? You couldn't really say, you didn't really love John. You in fact didn't know who you loved, you thought about him though... Michael it made you wonder, if you ever went through a relationship like the one Jessica had, what would it be like? You rarely ever committed yourself to such a level.  
With John you guys lived together, talked with one another, went out on dates, and had a fairly basic relationship. You never fought, or argued which honestly made the relationship a bore. He for some reason always did what you wanted to do. Maybe it was time to move out, you and Jessica could get an apartment together... No more men.  
Jessica sat herself up off your chest and crossed her legs, staring blankly at the box of tissues that remained on the coffee table. Fiddling with the lump of paper she had ripped from in her fingers.

"I love him Jessica and he wants to leave me." You really weren't special when it came to these situations, you didn't know how to react. You scooted over to Jessica and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"It's alright... Sometimes you just have to live with the fact that they aren't always gonna love you back." Her face was red as she glanced up at you sniffling, her mascara smeared, blond hair in a messy bun.

"What about you? Have you ever lost your heart?"

"Yes..." Your mind answered for you, the word emanating from your lips naturally. "A long time ago."

"What did you do? I mean..." She rose the tissue up to wipe her eyes. "How did it happen?"

"I had to leave, because in the end it never would have... I don't want to talk about it." No how much you lied to yourself, you loved Michael, he will always be the one that got away… Or you left behind.

"Would you do the same thing again?" You sighed, that was a question you constantly asked yourself and honestly you wouldn't. You missed Michael, John bored you... Other men bored you and missed that one opportunity. 

"No. I wouldn’t." Suddenly, Jessica was up off the couch.

"I am gonna take a piss." She randomly said before skipping out the large living room. In shock you still stared at the place she once sat at, feeling utter confusion and aggravation. What the hell just happened? You heard footsteps approaching the room, you stood up from the couch turning to face the hallway where you stopped dead in your movement. All your joints tensed up and froze, your stomach churned, and heart thundered.

There he was, Michael... He was all you ever wanted in his skinny blue jeans and white Hanes shirt. His black boots, hand tucked neatly into his pockets as he leaned against the door. If he was very thing you wanted, why were you feeling regret? Like you didn't want him here, like you wanted to run away again. Here was your chance to tell him how- Embarrassment.  
He came back for you, but you never came back for him... That was why you didn't want him here, because you were a coward. You felt yourself battle it out when Michael stood fully and approached. You flinched back nearly stumbling down from the table.

"Please don't." You barely whispered, the words leaving your mouth nearly incoherent to his ears, but he stopped in his tracks. A soft expression on his cleanly shaved face, hair spiked to ultimate perfection. 

"How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" You nearly slapped yourself mentally at how much a bitch you were with those few words.

"I had to see you..." His lips curled up into a smile, he gestured down the hallway. "Jessica, an extremely good actor, gonna make millions one day."

"Not like she already isn't." You closed your eyes, gulping as you turned your head away. Painful, but also pleasant memories meeting your thoughts.

"Listen uh-"

"Don't." You interrupted tersely, hoping to recover the words with more. Michael eyes fluttered with heartbreak.

"Not this time. I've let you live your life all these years and now I realize I have to live mine, but I can't live it without you." He stubbornly continued, he stepped around the couch to quick, your body still too tense for you to react. "I tried to find other women, I really did (Y/N), but I just couldn't." His voice cracked with a low growl at the end, his hands weaved through his hair. You noticed how from afar he looked way better, dark circles under his eyes and exhaustion on his every feature. "I can't sleep. I have that moment you left repeating over and over in my head until, it's just... I am not gonna let you go this time." 

"Michael... I'm with someone."

"Do you love them?" A silence came over the both of you as you thought. You thought of John, of Richard, and Tom... But then you thought of Michael, he was always different from the others somehow. He was different because you loved him... He swayed your heart the moment you both met and. Click! 

"No..." You were reassuring yourself, more than Michael. What about John now?

"I want to start over again... I want to start over again with you."

"I love you Michael." You said this time and you meant it, it wasn't difficult for either of you to find the other. Now mingled limbs around one another, together in an intimate manner once again, but it didn't last.

"(Y/N)..." He whispered.

"Yeah?" You replied.

"(Y/N)." He pulled away and looked you in the eyes, your eyebrows furrowed. His face faded into Jessica's and you shot away from her with a gasp.

"Where's Michael?"

"Michael who? You tuned out for a second..." She sniffled, wiping her eyes of the wetness. "Are you okay?" No. That was the answer, don't lie to yourself. You wanted Michael back, or else this thing was going to end up insane... On your part mostly. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." You lied, taking a seat alongside Jessica and holding her in an embrace again. "I'm fine."


	16. Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't been able to update and there are a couple surprises in this chapter, more is to come and this time I mean it. I won't have you guys wait so long for me to finish this. I hope you all enjoy.

The day was long as always, Michael would sit around and wait for some script to come his way. His manager usually took care of things like that, but if there was an audition he was interested in, he was the first to take it. Recently however were the Emmys and he was asked to personally be a host of it. Currently he was sitting in a hotel not far from the NOKIA Theater where the Emmys would take place live in Downtown Los Angeles.

His girlfriend was in the bathroom fixing herself up as rehearsals were no more than an hour away. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching television, some weird Broadway called, The Book Of Mormon. But really his mind hadn't been focused on the show at all, he was thinking about you. He had known that your place of stay was California. It was where you were and in the many years he hadn't seen you, he wondered how you were you doing. He worried about you sometimes, there was no way he could find you somehow and see if you wanted to catch up, he only knew that you changed his life.

Most of the women he chose looked very similar to you and it was never intentional, but he knew deep down you had left a void that was deeper than space. His girlfriend Jodie, exited the bathroom, most his girlfriends were just for show. Women to try and ween you from his mind, but it never worked. Jodie was a model, angular features, very skinny, tall, and a shit load of makeup once added to her soft features. She looked nothing like you with makeup on, but without she carried the same (S/C) skin and hair color as you, a semblance in features, but everything else... mind, strength, and intelligence couldn't compare. Jodie was wearing a blue cocktail dress while Michael wore a white Hanes shirt and jeans, nothing too formal for rehearsal.

"What do you think?" She asked, attempting to be seductive, she placed a hand on her hip and posed.

"Spectacular." Michael answered dully, turning off the TV and standing up, he made a fake smile and gestured to the door, but Jodie remained where she stood glaring at him in annoyance. "What's wrong?" She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, Michael's hand fell to his side and he stared blankly at where she once stood. He knew today was going to be a long day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You needed Michael back, there was no denying it and you knew he was going to be in Los Angeles. A long time ago, Tom had given you his number, he said you could call him whenever you needed something. So you called him and after a short five minutes of your explaining, he insisted that you meet him at the hotel he was staying at and attend the Emmy's after party as his date. You put on a red silk dress and went to the hotel room he had told you about. You were so glad to see him after all these years, it wasn't awkward because... He seemed more like a friend than he ever was, maybe even more than a friend, but certainly not a lover.   
Both Tom and you spend an hours of spare time catching up with one another, you had seen some movies he had starred in since his last movie and admired how much you admired them. Then you asked about Richard, apparently he took your advice, met someone and had gotten married. His wife wasn't due for another three months. The more you talked to Tom the more you regretted leaving any of the notorious stars you had met on your very memorable vacation. You had read books about polygamy before a girl could do it, right? 

Then you were thinking about Michael again, especially on the way to the party, a lot of actors were supposed to be at the party and you were nervous. Tom held your hand as he led you past the nonstop flashing of cameras and screaming, jealous fans. When you both entered all your anxiety seemed to leave you.   
It was a wonderful setting, wooden tables set up side by side to display an enormous amount of expensive and exquisite food. The golden tints and beige afterglow accented the thick tapestries and curtains that hung off the walls. You have never been to something so... So... Well so formal. There really was no word to describe how you felt, you even felt a tad embarrassed from the stares and the obvious fact that you didn't belong. You thought all hope was lost when your eyes immediately went searching for Michael, but it all dimmed when Tom placed a hand on your lower back and waved at a few celebrities he knew as friends. He then lowered his lips to your cheek and pressed a gentle kiss there.

"I am sorry darling, but this is where I leave you. Why don't you take a look around? Enjoy the food, you might find him chatting along with Jennifer."

"Lawrence?"

"Of course, they are the best of friends. Last Emmy's they hung out by the bathroom and pulled fart pranks on every famous celebrity that walked in." You gave Tom a mischievous look. "Don't even think about it, let me just say Robert de Niro was not impressed."

"Alright, well thanks for the heads up. Where do I find you if I need you?" Tom patted your shoulder and give a prideful smirk.

"I fathom you won't need me in the next few minutes, I promise. Good luck darling, I brought you here you can do the rest." Then Tom was off as fast as a bullet straight over, you observed, to Chris Hemsworth and his wife who were chatting along with Chris Evans. Your eyes then scanned along the huge room again, the crowds of celebrities were sending you into a fan girl frenzy. You even think you saw Edward Norton and he was one of your favorites. It sooner than later became boring looking for Michael, he might not have even came to the after party. 

You took Tom's advice and walked yourself over to one of the tables, you ha eaten with Tom an hour earlier in his suite, so you were barely hungry. That didn't exactly mean the finest wine was out of the question. You had to admit wine was quite tasty when it was the right kind. You poured yourself a glass and then investigate the rest of the table, ice cream of all kinds, beer of all kind, soda of every flavor and even ores cookies with different flavored icings. You had never seen so many of your favorite things all together at once, or maybe you had... Just in the form of people that is. 

Minutes into your never ending thirst for more sugar and wine you felt a tap on your shoulder. It wasn't a hard tap that meant irritation, it wasn't a light tap that meant shyness, you deduced it must have been Michael's tap. Until you turned and were met with an old man just a bit taller than you, but he was very familiar. Familiar in a sense that you could recognize him anywhere, your eyes widened and you felt your chest explode. 

"David Bowie?"

"Yes, my dear?" He replied, a small smirk on his face, you felt a though you had known him your entire life just because of his smile. His eyes were cross colored and up close and personal you could see all the wonderful things he was just by looking into his eyes. He rose a hand up to tap your mouth shut as it had opened as soon as you recognized who it was.

"What-What are you doing here?"

"I love coming to the Emmy's and besides after parties are my deal sweet. Can I ask why you chose the red wine and not the white? A friend of mine and me are having a debate over which is better."

"The red..." You stated, feeling awkward at the fact that you never thought the first conversation you would be having with a famous singer would be about wine. "It has a different consistency and the taste isn't so dull."

"Hmm... Good observation." He crossed his arms and his face crunched into a thoughtful expression. He then reached one hand out and grabbed the wine lifting it up to gulp down the rest of its contents before placing it down on the table and holding his hand out. "Might I have this dance?"

"Um... As long as you get me more wine sure."

"Absolutely." She took his hand and unlike any average man he waltzed her away to the dance floor as though it was his job. The dance floor wasn't crowded and people were hardly dancing to even be considered dancing. You didn't even know how to dance, but it wasn't any harm saying that your dance party didn't either. He was literally swinging you around the dance floor, but in a gentle way. It wasn't anything like in the movie Labrynth, but it was something.

"So the wine that you chose do you think it coordinated with character?"

"Possibly." He dove you down and then spring you back up to swing you around.

"What exactly is your character?"

"I don't know how to explain myself, if I did I would be very bias." He smiled as though it was a joke.

"I like your thinking, it is also to my understanding that you are looking for a certain someone tonight."

"Who told you?"

"Tom."

"I love that man." Bowie snorted and gave a shook of his head, still carrying you around the dance floor.

"He is quite generous, isn't he? Now about your love, he came with someone else."

"I am aware of this, I only want to see him again. If he doesn't take me back, I know it's because he doesn't love me anymore. I mean as long as he is-"

"Good luck darling, here he comes." Bowie must have been an actual magician, he must have been the actual tesla, or the actual goblin king. He spun you around so fast you could barely see any of your surroundings until you had stopped moments later, David was gone. Directly in front of you however was the back of a man in a black tux and a tall figure, you gulped because even though you had gotten what you wanted... He was just too perfect for you and maybe that's why you left. Maybe that's why you didn't have the guts to stay with him, no... You didn't stay with him because you were afraid of getting hurt.  
You shook yourself from your fear and rose a hand up to place it on his shoulder, he turned slowly and stopped dead in his tracks. His piercing blue eyes pleading with you, bleeding into yours. In one hand he held a beer and the other was shoved into his pocket. You removed your hand and averted your eyes to the wooden floor. You wanted to disappear, disappear under his stone gaze. His fingers trapped your chin and he pulled your head up to look at him. You were expecting some form of greeting, but you got something worse.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I uh..." You knew he hate you now, the way his jaw tensed up, the way his eyes glared into your soul as if he knew your every sin... He hated you. You remained silent, a man not much shorter than Michael popped up around his shoulder, it was Jame McCavoy.

"Who is this lovely specimen." He greeted, holding a hand out that you wait antler shook. 

"She was just leaving." You took a deep breath and nodded your head then turned away, but was stopped by a woman. She was standing directly in front you, arms crossed, nose raised in a stingy manner. 

"Who is this Michael?" Michael stepped up beside you, James up onto your other side as though they were defending you. Michael feigned a smile, his hand resting on your lower back.

"An old friend Jodie."

"Hmm..." Michael stepped forward and pecked her on the lips causing pain to erupt in your heart and looked back down to the ground. You had never felt so hopeless in your life.

"(Y/N)." Your eyes flashed up and met his, he gestured to Jodie who was in an expensive turquoise dress and obviously much more prettier than you or at least you thought. "This is Jodie, Jodie meet (Y/N)."

"She definitely doesn't belong, this is an after party and she is wearing clothes you buy at Ross." Michael looked away and sighed as soon as he saw your jaw tighten and your lips pursed.

"And you are wearing clothes you would find at a whore house." You then walked away, leaving Jodie in shock as was James, but Michael wasn't shocked at all. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as you stomped off, a hint of a smile on his face.

After your confrontation with Michael, you went looking for Tom, you went looking everywhere for some contingency plan. A plan? You nearly laughed, you were so desperate to escape this place that you needed a plan you were in so much panic. You walked off into different rooms and found one with a number of actors you knew, there was a pool table at the center of the room and bent over the table just about to shoot was Tom. He was stripes and the man he was going against... Benedict? 

"Benedict?" Benedict looked up the pool table as did Tom and he smiled in your direction.

"Darling, it's so good to see you again." He perched his cue against the table and walked over for a hug, Tom giving a slight smile.

"How bout we restart a game and you can give it a try?" Tom offered, you shook your head.

"No I'm alright."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, but he doesn't need me." Tom frowned and immediately came to the rescue, he walked over and wrapped you in his arm giving you a comforting hug.

"It's alright darling, you will find your man." Tom rubbed your shoulder and then turned back to continue playing pool.

"Why don't you play?" Benedict asked gleefully, Tom leaning forward to take his shot, but eventually missing it. 

"You kidding me, if I played neither of you would live to see your turn."

"Oh really? Talking smack and you haven't even started playing yet."

"My dad use to own a restaurant, there was a pool table in the back and that's how I learned how to play."

"Sounds sketchy, why don't you give us some proof." Benedict held his cue out to you and all you did was stare at it and contemplate. Michael had someone else now, you lost your turn, the best part of all this was you still had your friends... Very famous friends that is.

"Alright." You smirked and grabbed cue from him, Tom had set up the break while you were thinking about whether or not to play. 

"Ladies break first."

"Sounds good to me." You leaned forward and lined the white ball up to hit the triangle, all the balls scattered across the table, three of them having already gone into one pot. Then you began moving around the table, one after one hitting each ball in until finally you had one more shot left.

"Holy shit... This isn't even a fair game." Tom muttered under his breath, Benedict patted him on the back.

"It's alright Tom, we just won't let her break next time."

"It won't make a difference." You intervened as you shot the black ball straight into the pot you said it would go in, then you casually walked over to the two men and gave Benedict the cue.

"Your turn." You sarcastically said.

"Can I have a shot?" You tensed up before slowly turning and finding Michael leaned up against the frame of the door.

"Why should we let you play? (Y/N) would beat you just like she had us anyways."

"I doubt that, I am fairly well in the trade of pool." Michael had his hands in his pockets, his smug expression was what caused her to accept the challenge.

"Fine then, right here, right now."

"Hmm... Come on Tom, this sounds like a personal thing. Everyone!" Benedict drew everyone in the room in his direction and gestured to the door.

"Pool is reserved for the next thirty minutes please exit the room." The group of people who had been chatting amongst one another slowly made there way out of the room. Tom having stayed behind as Benedict held the door open and waited for him.

"It's okay Tom, I will be fine." Tom glared at Michael in a protective manner and sighed.

"If he does anything-"

"I got it handled." You interrupted, your eyes not leaving Michael's once. Tom stepped out hesitantly and Benedict closed the door, they both pressed their ears against it to listen in. Michael snorted and shook his head.

"Spreading rumors about me."

"No, they have characterized you themselves."

"As an Asshole? A Heartbreaker? You were the one that left me. What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to see you... I regret leaving you the way I did." Michael rolled his eyes and pulled one hand out of his pocket, walking over to collect a cue from the rack. He tossed it lightly and looked at it before his gaze met hers again.

"Let's talk about it over a good game."

"You can break first." She grabbed the cue that Benedict placed down and standing it up, leaning her cheek into it. Michael pulled the balls out one by one and then line them up in the rack. "Your girlfriend she is nice." Michael smirked and shook his head, pulling the rack away and lining up the white ball to make his shot.

"She hates you, had me explain how we knew each other, had me explain everything."

"What did you say?"

"That we met in high school." His shot put two solid balls in, then he went to hit a third ball in, but missed it and it scratched.

"How did you meet her?"

"James introduced me at a party, it was meant to be a one night stand, but people found out so we turned it into a relationship."

"Hmm..." She lined her shot up and made it, then she made another shot. "You've had plenty of women in your bed before, couldn't hide this one?" Michael bit his bottom lip, staring at her with a deadly gaze that made her slightly fearful.

"Why did you really come back?" Michael asked, before you made another shot in, because of the question you missed your shot and made a grunt of dissatisfaction.

"I missed you, but like you I found someone too."

"Oh really?" He bent over to make his shot and noticed your eyes flash to his taut butt, before looking away. "Who would that be?" He made his shot, then another, there was was only a few balls left now.

"His name is John, he is a stock broker."

"Is he good to you?"

"Is she good to you?" He missed his shot, it was like a game of questions, a game where if you asked the right question the other would miss.

"She is pretty."

"And I'm not?"

"You left me."

"I made a call."

"Then I had every right to make mine." She remained silent, bending over to make her shot. She felt hands grab your waste and his front press against her bottom. She dropped the cue onto the table and jumped up, his arm snaked around her waist and held her to him. 

"Why are we doing this?" She felt his bury his nose into her neck and sniff in her scent as though it was his oxygen. "There is no point in it." He continued. "You have yours and I have mine. The thing that gets me however, is that you came here knowing that you were already in a relationship."

"I just wanted to see you."

"But you wanted more... You are just a slut. He can't satisfy you so you had to come to me like you did when we first met. Richard and Tom weren't enough for you, now because we know each other you think I can replace John."

"Shut up..." You closed your eyes as a tear drifted down your cheek. "You don't mean that." He giggled maniacally in your ear sending shivers down your spine.

"I really do, you will always come back to me." You reached a hand up and wiped the tears away, before elbowing him in the stomach from in front of him, he jumped back a few steps, you kept your back to him.

"You know, I was wrong about you. If you really cared you would have came looking for me that day... That month... That year... But you are a coward."

"You are just as bad sweetheart." He rose his hands up as though he was ready for her to hit him again, but she couldn't.

"Fuck you!" You ran from the room, pushing past Tom and Benedict who had tried to stop you, but you were so lost, angry, sad, you didn't know why it hurt so bad. You should have known this was going to happen, there was a reason you didn't go with him. The night ended with you sitting on a curb at the side of the street outside of the building. Someone came to comfort you... It was David Bowie and he sung you a song.


	17. Never Getting Back Together

A bowl of ice cream, a hot shower, more ice cream, and a large white t-shirt. These were the things that cured emotional pain, you were in pain. After everything he said, after continuously going over it again and again... You were beginning to feel that Michael was right. Tom tried calling you multiple times, but in your misery you were too heartbroken to stand up from the couch and walk those few extra steps. To make matters even worse, John hadn't come home yet. You just sat there in blue underwear with a bowl of chocolate ice cream sitting atop your belly. You didn't realize that you really had to leave your spot until a knock came at the door. You groaned and lifted up the bowl of ice cream, placing it on the coffee table directly beside the couch. You didn't even care to put on a pair of pants and sauntered yourself towards the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" You unlocked the door and opened it, freezing when you saw who was on the other side. You went to slam the door shut, but his black leather boots blocked the way. You became afraid, worried he might hurt you when he had pushed himself into your apartment completely uninvited. "What are you-" He grabbed you by the arms and pulled you into a rough kiss, his mouth devouring yours till you gave in and reciprocated the action. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you picked yourself up so your thighs wrapped around his waist. He pulled away and awkwardly... Slowly you jumped off of him and stepped away. "How did you-"

"I went looking, like you told me to."

"It's too late now."

"Doesn't taste like it." He looked into your eyes with what appeared to be complacency. "Is that chocolate?"

"Yes." You blushed bright red, he chuckled and stepped towards you again, but you stepped away. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to let you leave me again." Your eyebrows furrowed and you shook your head.  Of course Michael would consider that you were leaving him all over again, in actuality, it was a bit parallel on both sides. You both were still in relationships, you both had eventually given up on one another at some point, but you both still deeply loved each other.

"But what you said."

"I didn't mean it, I didn't meant any of it. You know how mad I can get, you leave me for all those years and just expect me to come back to you." He pulled his brown leather jacket off and walked over to a chair at the bar, hanging it up there. He was wearing a grey shirt and tight skinny jeans, the type of jeans you would die for simply due to the fact that they were tight as hell.

"It isn't like I wasn't trying to just let you live your life-"

"I love you." He walked over to you and this time you didn't step away. He wrapped his arms around you and you took that as a sign to push yourself into his chest. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes.

"What about Jodie?"

"What about John?" It was silent, you were holding each other in the middle of your living room with such passion it was almost emanating throughout the room in a crystalline light. "I hope you don't mind if I stay tonight." He grabbed your hand and guided you back towards the couch. You wondered how he would feel if a naked man came walking out your bathroom right this moment, it would only make sense. You could still remember that day and you had to admit it had been very hard for you to forget, even if it was such a silly moment... It had been a moment with Michael. You suddenly thought about all the bad things that could come from him sitting right here your living room, you didn't mind or at least you wish you hadn't.

"Actually, I don't know when John gets home. You might want to just leave." You sat down away from him, on the other side of the couch.

"And if he shows up, just tell him that I am an old friend."

"He will recognize you and I don't think he will believe that statement when he sees me in underwear and a long t-shirt." Michael smirked, but made no response. He leaned forward for the bowl of ice cream and picked up the spoon taking a very large scoop and shoveling it into his mouth, your face wrinkled.

"That's mine you know."

"I know." He laughed and you punched his arm as he continued to eat the dessert.

"Listen, sadly you can't stay very long, John could get home any minute." Then he brought the spoon up to his mouth slowly, it was practically hanging off the spoon by the time it met his lips in which a large clump fell onto his shirt. You knew he did it on purpose and couldn't wait to cuss him out for it. He licked the rest of the spoon while staring you directly in the eyes and cursed under his breath placing it back onto the table, before lifting his shirt up from his body.

"Sorry about that, do you happen to have a shirt I could use?"

"Um... Uh..." It was very clear to you that it had been a very good while since you were properly aroused. His chest was more taut and muscular than the last time you saw it. He had small hairs residing just below his collar bone and over his pectorals. "Sure, I will go get you one." You stood up and walked into the bedroom, hoping to at least get a moment to yourself. That wasn't the case as you walked down the hallway, he shortly followed. You knew you should have put your foot down and told him to go back into the living room or leave, but there was something preventing that, an emotion. It was a mischievous emotion, you had been naughty before, but this was on a completely different level. You were being followed by the man of your dreams into the room you shared with your boyfriend, possibly into the bed you shared with him. It was wrong on so many different levels, but it felt so right. It felt good to be in this situation and be in it with him. You entered the room and walked over to John's dresser, you could always say that you left his shirt at the gym or something. You usually did wear his shirts when lounging around the house and whatnot. You opened a drawer to retrieve a shirt, both regretting and relishing in the fact that he was right behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist and you tensed, leaned back and closed your eyes as tightly as possible. You felt his heated breath at your neck, he pushed the enlarged sleeve of the t-shirt over your shoulder and kissed there.

"Stop..."

"Hmm. You would be a terrible actor, you don't sound convincing enough." He nipped at your neck, but just lightly enough so you could feel his teeth.

"Michael... This is wrong."

"But you led me in here anyways, you knew where this was going."

"It's because I missed you." You spun around in his arms, yours went around his neck and you pulled him into a passionate kiss. He moved his hands down to your waist and lifted you up onto the edge of the dresser. You gasped when his cold, yet delectable hands grabbed the edge of your panties and slid them down your legs.

"You have to learn how to make decisions babe." You chuckled and buried your nose into his neck, hands moving downward to undo his belt, then the button of his jeans. "Because I won't let you go this time around, so you have to be sure?" You cupped him over his boxers and he groaned between clenched teeth.

"Extremely Fassy Poo." His hands tightened on your thighs causing you to make a sweet hiss. You pulled his boxers down, there was no need for foreplay. Neither of you had the patience for that, he slowly inserted himself and you moaned out. His size was extremely different from who you had gotten use to and you could feel him stretch you in every way all over again.

"Don't call me that again." He growled into her ear sending shivers down her body.

"Oh-" The sound of the front door closing caused both of you to freeze. You looked into each other's eyes, yours were wide and full of fear.

"(Y/N) babe I am home." A British voice bellowed from just outside the hall and echoed into the room. You panicked, pushing yourself down from the edge of the dresser and grabbing Michael's hand in yours. You yanked him to the open closet and pushed him inside, his mouth opened as though he was about to say something, but the sliding closet door was slammed in his face. "(Y/N)!"

"Yes, darling. I am in the bedroom." You ran to grab your panties off the floor and just as he walked in you slid them up your legs. He smiled, putting his brief case beside the door.

"What a surprise?" John was a handsome man, but he had a tendency to be extremely obsessive of himself. When they met, he at first wanted you to completely quit your job and be at home. He was kind sometimes, but others he was very supercilious. He had black buzz cut hair, pale skin, and brown beady eyes. He had prickles of hair across his chin and up to his sideburns. He wore a fine grey suit that most likely costed twice the rent. He always got himself nice things, excluding the flowers and jewelry he would buy you. You didn't know why you stayed with him, perhaps it was because your parents and his were very familiar with one another. His parents were rich, if you even tried to leave him, your parents would completely disown you because as usual they would think you were throwing your life away.

"You caught me at a bad time, I just was about to go in the shower." You breathlessly stated.

"How is that a bad time?" He approached you with a sly smirk, untying his tie. "We can go in at the same time and save water."

"Um... Uh... I don't know, I am kind of tired tonight anyways. I was merely considering it, no big deal.

"Oh are you that worried I will put you into a coma." He grabbed your cheeks and stared into your eyes. "I don't ever fuck you that hard... Unless you want me to."

"Listen, I think it's best I just take a..." Your words trailed off when you saw the closet door slowly slide open, Michael tiptoeing out.

"Take a what?" John's eyebrows furrowed, he brought the back of his hand up to rest on your forehead. "Are you okay? You feel flushed, darling." He was about to turn and see what you were looking at until you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I just missed you." He returned the hug, your head resting on his shoulder as you mouth the word 'goodbye' to Michael when he steps out, he doesn't bother saying goodbye back.

* * *

Michael tried his best to be quiet as he entered the hotel room Jodie and him shared. It appeared completely remote up until he made it to the bed, she flickered the bathroom light on causing him to stop in his steps. "So where were you? You told you were going to meet up with James, I called him and he said that you weren't meeting up at all." Michael rolled his eyes and turned to face her, she had a bath robe wrapped around her body, a hand on her hip. "So where were you?" He peeled off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed.

"I went out to get a drink."

"No you didn't." Michael sighed and shook his head, he looked down to the floor.

"I think we need to-"

"Whoever you are seeing it's over. I don't think you understand how lucky you are to have a woman like me, who will do anything for you. If you leave me..." She stepped forward till she was right up in his face. "I'll tell the tabloids you raped me and beat me and how much of a horrible person you are."

"You little-"

"No." She interrupted again, placing a finger up to his lips. "I'm yours my love..." She asserted with a slight smirk. "No one else's. I don't care who you've been with lately..." She brought her hands up to flick the sleeves of the robe from her shoulders causing it to puddle at her ankles. "As long as you make me your top priority, Mr. Fassbender."


	18. Call Me Maybe

You felt wet kisses go up your neck and across your cheek, meeting your lips. Your eyes cracked open, coming to meet with the sight of John.  
"Good morning my love."  
"Good morning." You moaned out, but not because of him, it was because you had slept on your neck wrong.  
"You look so beautiful when you wake up."  
"Thank you." He was about to lean down and kiss you again, but his lips touched the pillow as you rolled out from under him. You looked at the clock and sighed.  
"I have to be at the school in an hour, come on."  
"But darling, don't you want to have a little bit of fun before you leave?" You opened the closet and began to sort through your clothes.  
"There is no time for that John, just because you don't have to be at work for a couple hours doesn't mean I don't."  
"Well, at least dirty talk me on the way to work. Even dirtier, I will come see you for lunch."  
"Please don't, I would rather not get in trouble." You pulled off his shirt and walked over to the dresser to put on a bra, then back over to the closet where you pulled out your favorite Jean jacket and black dress.  
"Oh so you are going biker chick today."  
"It's one of the perks of being a 3rd grade elementary teacher, you get to dress up everyday for them."  
"What are you going to be tomorrow?"  
"A doctor." You slid the dress over your shoulders and then grabbed the jacket and pulled it over your shoulders. You looked into the mirror of the dresser and smiled at yourself, putting your hands in your pockets. You felt the edges of a small paper and when you pulled it out to see what it was, it was Michael's number:

Michael  
995-848-2545

"What's that my love?" You panicked and shoved it back into the pocket of your jacket.  
"It's just a note to self, I have to get each of my students a chocolate bar." He rolled onto his chest under the covers and closed his eyes, burying his head into a pillow.  
"Don't forget we have a dinner party tomorrow night with my boss." You sighed, it was always about his parties and such, he always forgot what she had to do.  
"We can't, Jessica is meeting us for dinner tomorrow."  
"What's more important? Your idiot friend or my job promotion?"  
"You are such a dick." You grabbed your high heels from under the bed and exited the room.  
"Can you make me a coffee too babe?" You rolled your eyes and walked into the kitchen, grabbing your purse and car keys. Heels hanging from your fingers as you grabbed your purse from the counter and exited the apartment.  
You weren't sure if you should call Michael, you could always break up with John and then it wouldn't matter. John never got the picture though, the whole reason you started dating him was because your parents and you at one point thought he was nice. How unbelievable?! You were going to all Michael, you got into your car and pulled from the parking lot. When you were on the road, you finally decided to call him.  
\---------  
Michael was snoring, head buried into the pillow when his phone beside the bed began to vibrate. He felt a hand reach over his body and grab it, causing him to jump up and snatch it from her.  
"It's my mom, Jodie. She isn't on the same time as us." Jodie rolled her eyes and then went back into the covers. He hopped up from the bed, his naked bottom sprinting around the bed and into the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned back into the counter, answering the phone.  
"Yes?" He said in a hushed tone.  
*Its me Michael.*  
"(Y/N)." Michael grinned and chuckled a bit. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me today, perhaps at lunch."  
"I can't, I have work."  
"Where do you work?"  
"I am an elementary teacher, 3rd grade."  
"Which school?"  
"Deer Park Elementary."  
"I will be there."  
"Wait!" He hung up the phone, you both had only so little time together with Jodie on his back. He exited the room, Jodie was standing there with her arms crossed over her breasts.  
"Who was it?"  
"My agent, we are meeting for lunch to talk about an audition for me."  
"Oh... How interesting? I suppose that isn't bad, as long as you are making money."  
"Yeah."  
"I am going to get my nails done around eleven anyways."  
"Hmm..." Michael was staring off into the carpet, thinking about you.  
"Are you listening?"  
"Um..." Michael shook his head and then turned his gaze back to her. "No, I am."  
"Good, I also think I am gonna get my makeup done today. We can out for dinner at the Straz."  
"We always go there, it's too crowded."  
"Well, I want to go." She replied in a much more firmer voice.  
"I will check my schedule." Michael snapped back at her, she groaned and then rolled back into the covers.  
"Come on baby, nap with me."  
"I don't feel in the mood, I am going down to get free breakfast downstairs."  
"Then I will go with you." Michael pitied himself for just a moment, all those one night stands had finally beat back at him, he found the most ruthless woman he would ever know and she was in the same room as him.


	19. Hot for Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... For those of you who are really into this story, I am going to just say right now... Not only thank you for your support but... It will get extremely emotional and possibly devastating from here on out, that doesn't mean there will be a bad ending. It just means this will end up turning into a tragedy , followed by some zesty drama as usual... and then complete and utter sadness. So enjoy what this chapter provides. :)

"Okay Class, it's lunch time. We will work on our multiples when you get back." The third graders rushed out the door one after the other, making their way towards the lunch room in an almost orderly fashion, but hasty as usual. The children going on about what the lunch ladies had prepared today, the expected reply that there was probably squid put in the sandwiches. You shook your head to yourself with a small smirk on your face still checking their vocabulary tests  
from earlier in the day.  
You loved your job, you loved teaching kids, you loved the looks on their faces when you gave them gifts and taught them interesting facts, you most especially loved reading to them. Next year you planned on working at the nearest high school, but that was just an option really, you couldn't leave behind the cheeky faces of all those cute kids you taught. Perhaps fourth grade would be just where you needed to be, you would still be in the presence of bright eyed, innocent little children. However you also wanted to teach Advanced Literature and English classes, it would definitely be a big step up from the work you were doing now.  
You heard the door open and the footfall of shoes as they hit the wood flooring.  
"Danny, don't tell me you left your..." You looked up to find that it wasn't Danny who was the most forgetful child in the class, it was Michael. He began making steps in between the various desks that had lined up across the room adjacent of your desk. His eyes tracing the walls that were covered in various colors of the alphabet and random numbers, one particular bulletin board decorated in the class's art work. "Jacket." You finished her sentence in a distant voice gulping when he stopped at the other side of the classroom and took a seat. He grinned mischievously, still wearing the same clothing you had found him in last night or... Really he had found you.  
"So this is where school has gotten you." He gestured to his surroundings and winked in your direction.  
"I like it, it's a privilege really."  
"Oh, I completely understand. I passed the kids on the way here, they were talking about how excited they were to beat each other at some "mind-blowing" multiples game. They really adore you."  
"Well, I try to be the best." You blush faintly, there was nothing that beat your job.  
"I'm sure there is no trying required, you are the best already as it is."  
"Thanks, Michael that means a lot."  
"You also have a way of choosing very enticing clothing."  
"Oh this um..." You looked down at yourself, at the black dress you had put on this morning and took a deep breath. "This is supposed to be my biker girl outfit, still professional, but also a bit imaginative for the kids."  
"Hmmm... Very imaginative Ms. (L/N)." You involuntarily shivered, you had once been an extremely naughty girl, but that was four or five years ago when you weren't as matured as you were now. School and work and bills, all those things had made you a lot less childish, but there was no lie that Michael had brought out the childish side in you and you liked it.  
"Michael, um. You do realize that the kids could come back any minute." Michael's eyebrow raised and his grin widened.  
"What are you implying?"  
"I am implying that we really shouldn't."  
"Oh..." He stood up from the tiny seat and began to make small deliberate steps towards your desk. "But I haven't finished my assignment yet, teacher." His voice was deep and husky, literally asking for you to drop your panties and spread your legs. "You don't want me to fail, do you?" He stopped in front of your desk, then leaned forward, his body hovering across it to stop an inch from your frozen expression.  
"Absolutely not." You let out a heavy breath that you had been holding and your lips trembled as you tried to utter the thousands of words and scrambled letters that came to your head.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I-you... N-" He cut off her reply by closing the distance between his lips and hers, he carelessly shoved the various items off of your desk, they fell harshly onto the floor, but you could care less. You hopped up from your seat and crawled onto the desk sitting on your knees, more items slid from your desk as the kiss became more vigorous. Michael put his hands around your waist and viciously yanked your body into his, you moaned loudly into his mouth before pulling away from him with a whimper. Your foreheads touched and you nearly felt yourself begin to sob, Michael's eyebrows furrowed, he grabbed your chin and mentally force your eyes back up to him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I should have never left you... I love you, Michael." You wrapped your arms around his neck and shoved your wet face into the crevice of his neck, sniffling away like the sob story you truly were.  
"It's okay... Shh." One hand held you closely to his body, while the other began to caress through your hair. "I forgive you. I love you. I love you so much." You pulled your face away from his neck and smiled up at him as he reached a hand up to wipe the tears that dropped down your cheeks. His lips found yours again and both of his hands went back to your waist. They followed downward over the curve of your ass to the back of your thighs, where he lifted you up off your knees and sat your arse down at the edge of the desk.  
You grabbed his arm and lifted it up to look at the watch on his wrist, he pressed gentle kisses to your cheeks and neck.  
"We have thirty minutes."  
"Give me ten."  
"Bet you can't in five." You teased however, you completely forgot that challenges were something that Michael didn't take lightly. Your statement was followed by an audible growl and sick taring of the article that was once your underwear.  
"Michael I wasn't-"  
"Shh. I have five minutes to make you cum twice." You bit your bottom lip and watched as he fumbled with the buckle of his belt.  
"Bet you can't-"  
"Shh." He unzipped his pants and dove his hands in, the entire time staring deeply into your eyes. He pulled his dick out and teasingly rubbed it up and down your folds. "I hope you are counting in multiples, Ms. (L/N)." He added before thrusting into your drenched nether region, you let out a loud moan and gripped onto the leather elbow pads of his jacket. Your nails digging into the expensive fabric as Michael's hips snapped back and forth against yours.  
"Oh fuck Michael." It had been way, way too long. His breath was eventually at your ear, where he nipped lightly on your lobe.  
"Does John fuck you like this?" He growled out the question, the darkness in his eyes couldn't be mistaken as anything other than lust and adoration.  
"Not even close." You felt Michael thrust harder and you arched your back closing your eyes shut to focus mainly on the extreme pleasure Michael brought you.  
"Good, that means there is no competition."  
"Does Jodie fuck you like this?" You innocently smiled into his sapphire eyes as your hips rolled in tantum with his thrusts, causing him to groan, he grabbed your shoulder and the pounding became audible throughout the classroom. Your pussy dripping fluids down onto your thighs and some how not all over the desk.  
"No one makes me cum as hard as you do." He wasn't lying about that, Jodie or any woman for that matter provided very little satisfaction when he finally came to release, but he also had to think about his career, if he dumped Jodie she would ruin him. He didn't know how to solve the psycho girlfriend problem, but he needed a solution fast. All he knew at this point was not to tell you, to keep you safe and happy. Just like you were right this moment as his hard length drove into you and had you spurting out various pleasure filled moans.  
"Oh Michael..." His pace picked up and he placed one hand down at her clit, pressing down on it hard. You gasped and went into an unexpected orgasm, his thrusts continued. "I love your cock." You whined, Michael groaned like an animal, his hand still working at your oversensitive clit.  
"How much?"  
"I would dream about you doing this, I would dream about you fucking me so hard I could barely think straight. You would punish me and make me feel like I was the only girl in the world with your hard, thick Co-" You didn't think it was possible, but one last thrust and Michael was releasing himself into you, sending you over the brink after just having undergone one orgasm moments again. He gripped your hips in a painful, but most exquisite way and continued thrusting deep into you, dragging wave after wave of pleasure through your bodies.  
It was silent after that, all but the sounds of your breathing as he remained inside of you. You shared several sweet kisses with one another, foreheads remaining connected.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." It seemed like the world was perfect, up until you heard a slight knocking at the door to your classroom. Both Michael and you panicked, you flipped back over the desk to sit down in your chair, Michael grabbed your underwear off the floor and looked around for a place to hide. You gestured in panicky motions to underneath your desk, you rolled back in the chair, Michael rushing around the desk and crouching down to fit in the space beneath it. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you and the chair inward so he was hidden.  
"Come in." That is when you remembered that the desk was destroyed, the papers still on the floor from yours and Michael's sex-scapade.  
It was just your luck that it was the principal that walked in, he was a short, old man with a bald head and a plump body. He seemed to have this idea that you two would be the perfect couple, you had completely forgotten that he would come to see you for lunch very often. He was in a fine grey suit with a red tie, his clean black dress shoes glistening amongst the bright lights that illuminated the room.  
"Ah Ms. (L/N), just the woman I wanted to-" He stopped in his steps to look down at the mess on the table, you crossed your fingers and placed them on the desk, giving him an oblivious smile.  
"What's wrong Mr. Gurdy?"  
"What happened to your desk?" He gestured to the scattered items across the floor.  
"I..." You took a deep breath. "I had a little tantrum, my water bill is high this month."  
"Oh, I see. Luckily there were no students around." He made a nervous chortle, his pig like laughter sounding throughout out the classroom.  
"Yes, luckily." You said in a truthfully thoughtful manner, he looked at you and smiled, waving at you like an old fart neighbor that lived across from your house, just mowing the lawn doing their own thing (We have all experienced that). Except Mr. Gurdy never did his own thing, he followed regulation and if he had the slightest knowledge of what had just occurred, she would be fired on the spot. He began approaching the desk again.  
"Do you need help-"  
"I'm fine sir, but if you would like to come back later, we can talk then." The principal stopped in his footsteps and slightly frowned, but his smile quickly returned. You could feel the distinct smoothness of a long finger pressing against the slick folds between your legs. You crossed your legs, trapping Michael's hand between them and realizing how stupid you were to do that. His finger did not stop and you could feel a moan start to build up at the slope of your throat.  
"Sure, that's great. I hope everything works out, are you sure you don't need-"  
"I will be okay, why don't you go have a talk with the Music director? He's been meaning to talk to you about this fall's chorus concert."  
"Very well then, I'll see you after school?"  
"Of course." He turned and walked his way out of the class room as soon as the door was closed, you let out the moan you had been holding in. You slid back in the chair and slapped Michael's hand away with a grin, he stalked towards you on his knees. You hunched over and pressed your lips to his again, your hands finding both sides of his face, caressing his cheeks. Michael pulled away and laughed cheekily at you.  
"What?" You asked softly and nudged your nose with his.  
"My water bill is just too high this month." He teased in a very high pitched mockery of your voice, you gently slapped his cheek with the hand that resided there.  
"Oh shut up, it's not like you could have thought of something better."  
"I could have thought of something better." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and you shook your head.  
"Alight Captain Asshole, why don't you put my desk back together? How bought you think about that?"  
"With Pleasure." Michael grinned and gave you one more kiss before completing your request, you propped your legs up on the desk and watched. You finally had a feeling that from this moment on you would never feel alone again because you had the man you always wanted, the man you always dreamed of. But sometimes good things don't last forever and that is why Michael and you... couldn't have nice things.


	20. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while, but I want you all to know this story isn't over yet and I will keep working on it but by bit until it is finished. I'm not giving up.

There really was no way of explaining how amazing your day had been. Most of the kids in your class had passed the vocabulary test, Michael had fucked you on your desk, and now you were going home a little earlier than expected. That meant more time without John and you needed that time to think up a good few words to sum up the fact that you needed to kick him out of your life.  
You were really going to do it, who cares about what your overbearing parents thought, who cares about John... You had Michael and he was really all that you ever needed. You entered the apartment with a giddy persona until you were met with the sight of John hurriedly rushing back in forth in the kitchen; Steam floated over the kitchen with a heavy draft, the pot on the stove was full of boiling water and past noddles, the saucepan filled with a white fettuccine goodness.  
John was in a button up white shirt and black dress pants, he turned to face you with a welcoming smile.  
"Um... You are home early." Your resolve broke immediately, he had never cooked for you before. He had never been home early either or at least it was very rare. He wiped his hands on his pants and smile at you warmly, you wondered if the ego in his mind had shrunken. It was impossible for him to be this nice unless he wanted something. "Well uh... How was your day, love?" He approached her and wrapped his arms around her embrace, she remained frigid, unable to to produce words of any sort. "I have good news, but I will save it for after dinner." He pressed a gentle kiss against your lips and left you standing there to go back to his cooking.   
You put your stuff away and still slightly shocked treaded away towards the bedroom. He was making dinner for you. He had gone out of his way to make dinner for you with little knowledge that you were going to dump him. You had even had sex with Michael, while still in a relationship with John. But John was being so... Selfless and caring, he was the complete opposite of himself right now.   
You were torn on telling him about Michael, telling him the truth or just letting him suffer and leave him. In the end, you were leaving him for Michael. It was official... You loved Michael, but John was making dinner for you. You felt a buzz in the pocket of your biker jacket and pulled out your phone. It was Michael:

-Darling, I apologize. But we might not see each other for a while. I have a shoot in Paris and I can't miss it.-

She sighed with disappointment: 

-When are you leaving?-

-Tonight. My manager needed it to be spiffy.-

You didn't know what to say, did Michael come to you knowing that he was leaving tonight? Or was he as surprised and let down as you were? Another buzz came and you glanced at the message:

-I am going back to London after the shoot but, it was nice seeing you again.-

Your heart dropped, tears festered in your eyes and you threw the phone over your shoulder to land on the bed. John entered the room, he frowned when he saw you were crying. He immediately walked over and wrapped his arms around you. You had no other sense of comfort, but him. So you accepted, the entire time wondering if Michael saying those three words meant anything at all. 

This was part of his game.

You made the assumption quickly and thought nothing more of it. Michael said he wanted to get you back and he did, except this time you were pretty sure he was lying and that he hurt you more than you hurt him. John rocked you in his arms, you sniffled and wiped your tears away.  
"I am sorry, John."   
"Its alright, darling. Why are you crying anyways?" You forced a smile and he returned it, you hugged him again.  
"Nothing, I am just happy that I have you." You weren't sure if you meant or not, if John was his true self right now you probably wouldn't have said any of that. But John was being so nice to you and you had no one else to hug.  
"(Y/N), I want to spend the rest of my life with you." You tensed up, pulling away from his arms and staring at him.   
"That's why I did this, I don't have a ring yet, but I have been a terrible man lately and I don't want to lose you." You shivered, watching as he plopped down onto one knee and reached into the breasts pocket of his button up shirt, holding a ring out to you. It was an expensive ring, but the type of a ring a man like him would have no trouble adding a couple more diamonds to, not that she wanted those. "What do you say?" You didn't know what to say because Michael was the one you wanted to marry. But he was leaving and he wasn't coming back, he had broken your heart this time.  
"Of course." You blankly said, a stoic expression on you face. John jumped up with excitement and slid the ring on your finger, giving you a hug and kiss on the lips.  
"I love you so much. I promise you will not regret this, I am gonna spoil you with so many treasures. Come on, let's go eat." He grabbed your hand and hurried you out of the bedroom. You were speechless, not quite understanding the sudden change of events, of personality, of emotion. You looked up at John as he pulled you away and realized why you agreed to marry him.   
Because you were in a Nightmare and Nightmares never had happy endings.  
\--------  
Your cell phone rung, it buzzed in your ears for a moment before you groggily lifted your torso from the mess of bed sheets and pillow covers, reaching out and grabbing the device. You pressed the green button and brought the phone to your ear.  
"Hello?"  
*(Y/N), I'm surprise you are awake.*   
"Um... Uh...-"  
"Who is that baby?" John asked, he sat up from behind you, the comforter pooling at his waist, his body naked from your earlier love making.  
"My father, I think something is wrong." You stood up from the bed and walked over and into the bathroom, closing the door behind you.  
"What do you want, Michael?"  
*What is wrong? I can feel the hostility in your voice*  
"You know exactly what is wrong. You tell me that you love me and then you have to leave all of sudden. 'Great seeing you again (Y/N)', then it's all over again. I really love you Michael and you thinks it's alright to just leave me to get me back for the past. This was all part of your revenge plan and I am done with it."  
*Revenge?! What are you talking about?*   
"Playing dumb? Really? Didn't take you to be that kind of guy, well you hurt me Michael. What you texted me earlier made me feel like just another woman? It's too late anyways, I am marrying John. He asked me to marry him when I got home, he has just been stressed out lately is all-"  
*You don't know what you are talking about, (Y/N). He doesn't love you, he is using you as a souvenir.*  
"Well even if he is, I have no one else to go to. You are leaving Michael, it never would have worked out between us anyways."  
*What are you talking about?!* You immediately felt his was faking with you again, lying to you about not knowing anything you were talking about.   
"If you aren't going to take my heart seriously than I am done... Don't call me again." You hung up and paused for a moment, you hated Michael because you loved him. It seemed liked he didn't care how dismissive his text was earlier, but it also seemed like he genuinely didn't know. Your heart clenched, you were about to make a huge mistake, but you felt it was something that you couldn't not do.   
After dinner, John made love to you, but it wasn't anything like how Michael made love to you. But John was so sweet to you and after what Michael had texted you about his leaving. It seemed like Michael was only coming to you for a good fuck again. He also acted like he didn't know what you were talking about, he was playing a game and that's all you needed to tell yourself to stay away from him. John cared, John could change for you because he loved you... So you'll stay with John.  
You exited the bathroom and put the phone in its place on the end table. When you snuck under the covers, John placed a hand over your waist and spooned against your back. He kissed your cheek and took a deep breath of your scent.  
"Hmm... How is your dad?"  
"It wasn't my dad."  
"Who was it then?" You ducked your head down and squinted your eyes shut in mental pain.  
"It was a wrong number." You muttered, Michael took a deep breath in response and rearranged himself in a comfortable position.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
\----------------  
Michael exited the bathroom; a towel wrapped around his waist, short hair drenched with water, droplets crawling down over his bare abdomen, and his phone in the other hand. He glared at Jodie on the bed, she was in a pink robe, her hair wrapped up in a white towel, and a magazine on her lap.  
"What did you do?" He asked in the calmest manner he could, she looked up at him with a feigned ignorance.  
"Do what?"  
"My old friend from high school, the one you met. What did you do?" Jodie's eyebrows furrowed and she giggled evilly, before glancing back down at the magazine.   
"Do you really expect me to believe she was just a friend? I know where you went for lunch today and during out dinner tonight, you were distant."  
"I having been feeling well."  
"Bullshit." She shot at him, her demeanor going from calm to strict. "I am your soon to be wife that isn't changing, Michael."  
"I should take this to the police."  
"Then I will tell them how abusive you are, who do you think they will believe more?" Michael froze, he had nearly completely forgotten about her little threat.  
"She was my friend."  
"'Was' is the important word. She is out of your life now."  
"She is getting married to a man she doesn't love."  
"Oh... Poor little thing, do I look like I give a fuck?" The sarcasm and false sympathy that came from her mouth made Michael's fists clench. He would never lay a hand on a woman, but he was willing to beat the shit out of Jodie. If anything she was a spoiled birch who deserved it.  
"What did you do Jodie?"  
"I texted her a well deserved 'good bye' and then I deleted the messages. What did you call her?"  
"She doesn't want me to talk to her again." Michael's teeth clenched, his jaw tightened.  
"That's the point, isn't it? Now let's drop the subject shall we?" She closed the magazine and threw it to the side. "And the towel follows." Michael looked down at his phone, then back up at Jodie. He would find a way to you, even if it meant his career would be on the line.


	21. For the Bride

"What do you think of this flavor, darling?" John brings a forked piece of velvet cake up to your lips, you relish in the taste, but that is it. This idea was a horrible one, you hated shopping, it just wasn't your thing. Even if it was for your wedding, which you both had planned to be months away. But it wasn't the same, not with Michael gone and you, well you were broken again. Of course you agreed to marry John, but it was really only because you hardly had anyone else. It had been about a week since Michael left for his stupid job in... Paris, was it? At this point you didn't really care, or at least you told yourself you didn't.

"So what do you think?" John restated and you nodded your head in false interest.

"Love it, but you know how I feel about chocolate. I prefer that over any cake flavor." His jaw tightens and he places the fork down, grabbing both your hands in his.  
"But I am not so much a chocolate lover and besides you could use less of it, love." You hold back a gasp at his words, which he had stated so plainly. Why were you always such an idiot? Maybe it wasn't you, maybe it really was Michael who was the idiot? Right? He did leave you after all. John smiled, raising your hands up to his lips. But you left Michael first. "This is so exciting, being here with you." You feigned a smile and nodded.

"Of course." He nodded himself before looking back to the various cake flavors and consulting the baker of the shop. You instead strayed away, it wouldn't hurt to look around? The shop was open and nice, the glass cases showing the various chunks of cakes made to impress soon to be wed couples. It was on a far corner of Los Angeles, not busy, but not desolate and surprisingly a place your fiancé had been to before. Supposedly the manager was a friend from high school, a fe-  
You pause as your eyes find a couple just across from you, their backs turned to you as they look through the glass. The man hardly seemed interested, but very familiar from behind... Especially that ass. You didn't notice yourself nibbling on your bottom lip.

"(Y/N)." John called from behind you, the man turned and your eyes widened.

"Michael." You muttered, John grabbed your wrist and tugged you back over to the tasting area, he attempted to show you more favors. Your eyes too focused on Michael to care, Michael kept his gaze with you, but it was blank and dull. The woman beside him, Jodie was blabbering on about the cake. A fork came up towards your mouth with a white piece of cake on it and you opened your mouth to accept it, eyes still on Michael. As the taste of coconut invaded your mouth you could barely think straight, the taste not even being comprehended to its full extent.

"What about that?" John's British accent hardly soaked into your brain, Michael's eyes left yours and he was directed harshly back over to the front desk where an employee waited to assist them.

"Tasty, but..." Your words trailed off and John came forth to stand in front of you, deflecting your eyes from Michael. He grabbed your cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs.

"But what?"

"I still like chocolate." You nervously chuckled as John went back over to the assortment of flavors.

"Then we will try another one." There was an undertone of annoyance in his voice, but you were now stalling. Either Michael had lied to you about Paris so that he could stay with Jodie or he didn't lie and just was back? But that wouldn't make sense, he said he was going back to Britain after. You needed to find out, but with her going around you couldn't. Why would you want to see him anyways? The only way he could be here is if he was lying to you and if he was lying to you, why would you want to see him?

"Baby, are you listening?"

"Yes." You replied and turned to face him.

"What about the vanilla? I love vanilla cake."

"I don't really like vanilla."

"Well we have to think about our guests." He strictly said you sighed and nodded your head.

"We can split the cake. Half and Half." You suggested, but he scowled at this and shook his head.

"I would prefer we just keep it simple, the money is coming out of my pocket as it is." You glanced back over at Michael, who at the moment was enjoying a fork full of lime cake, compliments of the samples that lied around the counters, with Jodie's help to your disliking. You felt a green monster grow inside you and when you saw Michael peak over in this direction you shoved your face into John's and gave him a messy kiss.

John pulled away breathlessly and smirked at you, you tried to hide your disgust when he leaned in to suckle at your neck. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and stared over at Michael, who was looking in your direction. Tears brimming his eyes and he appeared empty, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you gently pushed John away.

"You are so right..." He hovered his lips over your. "We should save that for later." Your eyes shut and you nearly gagged, John looked no longer appealing to you. He didn't even seem like a choice now, you looked back over at Michael, but he was yet again distracted by the many desserts. And Jodie. "Let's get this over with now so we have more time later, huh?" John said in your ear, his nose rubbing against your cheek, trying to make the moment romantic. You were still distracted from the man before you, but it made no difference. You backed away to give some distance and somehow ended up bumping into someone. When you turned you were met with a firm glare, followed by a snarl emanating from red painted lips.

"If it isn't that girl from the party, Michael's high school friend." Her jaw tensed, Michael came up beside her, his eyes directed more towards the ground. It only made it worse with John's reaction, he hardly reacted to Jodie's comment, nearly swooping past you to desperately snatch Michael's lazy hand and shake it vigorously.

"It is such an honor to meet you, Mr.Fassbender. I love your movies." Michael just gestured his head and gave a tiny smile, his gaze shooting up to meet yours and you froze in time. John's arm snaked around your waist and he pulled you to his side as a child would a teddy bear.

"I guess we are in quite the same predicament here with our beautiful women in a bakery, cake shopping for a wedding."

"Yes, quite the same." His tongue moved around in his mouth, bulging out his cheek. Your eyebrows caved in and your entire expression softened, you did everything you could to keep yourself from crying. Jodie wrapped her arm around Michael's neck, intentionally pulling him into an intimate embrace.

"I just love him so much. We aren't engaged yet, but one day, soon, we will be. I brought him in here for inspiration." She gripped her hand over his chest, the blue button up shirt wrinkling under her glossy manicure.

"Well isn't that sweet." John commented, Jodie licked her lips and pouted her lips in your direction.

"It is nice seeing you again..." Jodie bit her bottom lip, her fake act all to add some crude sarcasm to the mix of your pain. "What was your name?"

"(Y/N)." You replied dully, Michael was staring at you the entire time, having barely said anything he was so speechless.

"Oh wait..." Realization dawned on John. "You guys know each other." He gestured to Jodie and you, expecting the pieces to fit together.

"Not me, Michael. They were friends in high school."

"Oh really, how did I never know you were best buds with a super star?" John crossed his arms and laughed, Jodie's annoying giggle following.

"It's been a while, I must have forgotten." You said, John didn't look so convinced, but pushed it aside.

"How bout we change things up then? Why don't Michael and you catch up? I don't know..." John gesture around to the flavoring area. "Pick out something that isn't chocolate and I will talk around with Jodie, get her opinion on the look of the cake." You were shocked that John would even bother suggesting this, but then you saw that hungry look in his eyes and it wasn't towards you. It was towards Jodie. Jodie was definitely not cutting in, her grip on Michael tightened and she shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh come on..." Michael finally spoke. "It wouldn't hurt to catch up a little." Jodie stared at him for a moment before turning and almost stomping off.

"Okay. If you need anything darling, call for me." He followed after Jodie, it was silent as you both watched them go more towards the cake designing portion of the bakery. You crossed your arms shyly, your eyes flickering up to meet Michael's blue irises and you died inside at how sorrowful they were.

"You never were leaving for Paris?"

"No."

"And you aren't marrying Jodie?"

"No." Michael stepped forward, breaking the distance between you both and so much more than words could vie for. You nibbled on your bottom lip, gulping before turning and making your way over to the flavors. Michael followed, but remained silent.

"Then why did you lie to me? Did you want to hurt me back?" You asked as you picked up a fork and took a chunk of chocolate cake again.

"No."

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No." He grabbed a fork for himself and went for the chocolate as well. "No chocolate, huh?"

"No." You exhaled defeat and exhaustion, the day wasn't even near its end and you were tired. "He doesn't like chocolate, but I am pretty picky also so." Michael leaned into the counter and glared at you, you were making excuses now. It was horrible, trying to get yourself to believe that marrying John was at all okay. You were hurt, deeply and so mentally unprepared for Michael's entrance back into your life.

"You don't like anything else."

"Not really." He picked at the chocolate cake again, shoveling it into his mouth.

"My kind of girl." Your fists clenched and you grazed the forks tips over the edge of chocolate icing layered over the piece you both were sharing at the moment.

"Why did you tell me you were leaving?" He turned his attention to the velvet piece of cake that John had nearly finished on his own, he hardly showed any emotion and he was really good at it too. He was an actor after all.

"It wasn't me, it was Jodie."

"Jodie?!" You spat back, he rose a single finger up to his lips and pointed over his shoulder. Jodie was stalking from afar, making sure that you kept your distance from Michael. You leaned just slightly closer and frowned.

"She used my phone to text you while I was in the shower."

"How did she find out?"

"That night I went to your apartment, she knew I wasn't with James." You gulped with both sorrow, relief, and pain. Michael noticed, wanting to comfort you, but also keep his distance to keep you save. He knew what Jodie was like, she was obsessive and insane pretty much. He couldn't let Jodie hurt you, he wouldn't let Jodie hurt you. Your relief was due to the fact that you really did want to be with Michael, but now you were engaged and that truth was only going to get harder to obtain. Your sorrow was from the fact that you had entirely obliterated any possibility that Michael wouldn't hurt you, that maybe he was telling the truth when he called you that night.

"I just want to be with you Michael, I shouldn't have agreed to marry this asshole. He is so rude to me." You hid your face in your hands, trying to not show how depressed you were.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He suggested randomly, you looked up at him with something of confusion.

"But how?"

"We are best friends from high school, remember? We can say we are going somewhere and leave them be. John seems preoccupied."

"But what about Jodie?" Michael turned around on the counter to lean his back into it and smiled over at Jodie.

"Baby, come here." He demanded and Jodie returned the simper, walking over to him. You were shocked when he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly on the lips. Jodie pulled away and licked her lips, she must have tasted the cake. John stopped beside you and kissed you on the cheek, Michael's interruption was not appreciated.

"What was that about?"

"I just want you to know that I love you and I know we had plans for lunch, but (Y/N) and I want to catch up, is that okay?" Jodie's smile fell and she tilted her head over to look at you.

"I don't mind." John added, suddenly gaining some new found confidence that was lost with Michael's kiss to Jodie. It made you sick that he still lusted after other woman, but in this case you had Michael. Michael was always willing to be there and you just were too blind to notice.

"Fine." Jodie agreed, standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him again. You rolled your eyes and looked away. After John said his goodbyes to you, both Michael and you began to walk down the street. You didn't know where he was taking you, but you hoped it was far away from John. When you turned the corner, you gasped as Michael pushed into the brick wall and pressed his lips to yours. It was passionate, not rushed, not rough, but slow and gentle. He pulled away, rubbing his nose against yours, you giggled and blushed a little.

"It killed me to see you kiss him like that." Michael whispered, you pecked his lips letting out a deep breath.

"It was only to get you jealous." He placed his hands on your hips and pressed his forehead to yours. "And its not like I didn't want to choke the hell of Jodie after you kissed her."

"Well that was my way of revenge." Your lips met again, tongues moving together with such power and firmness. He wove his fingers through yours and began to guide you down the sidewalk again. "It wasn't much though, id prefer kissing you over her any day."

"We have the entire day together, why don't we use it to the best of our ability?" You pulled yourself closer to Michael and kissed his cheek.

"I would love that." You knew that things would catch up much faster than they had before, Michael would find out, Jodie would threaten more, but you could care less. Michael was here with you and he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
